Uma Batalha Interior!
by Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto
Summary: Universo Alternativo no tempo N.I.N.J.A. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Nagato, o time poderoso de Konoha, que, por seus incríveis poderes... E também pela suas maldições, serão julgados nessa FIC. NARUSAKU
1. O Fim da Família

**Personagens Principais:** Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Naori Nagato e Sai.

**Personagens Secundários:** Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji.

**Narrador:** ???.

**Nome do Filme:** Uma Batalha Interior.

**Legenda:**

-Fala.

-_Lembrança._

-(Pensamento).

Narrador.

[OST

**OBS: **A todos os leitores que se importaram com a legenda [OST. Como é um filme, precisa de uma _Original Soundtrack_, é ou não é verdade? Se precisa de uma soundtrack, precisamos monta-la... Pouco a pouco eu indicarei e talvez farei upload de algumas mídias para me ajudar no conteúdo, e para dar ênfase nas emoções... Quem tiver as mídias, liguem-nas no computador e leiam com elas ligadas.

[Naruto OST I: Go, go, Naruto!.

[_Link não disponível_.

Olá! Talvez não me conheçam! Talvez eu não queira que me conheçam _agora_, portanto é melhor que sigamos com a narração dessa história que mudou a vida de muita gente na vila oculta de Konoha... A que eu chamo carinhosamente por Konohagakure...

Como percebem... Dou muitas voltas com essas coisas... Entretanto o tempo não será desperdiçado de tal maneira durante minha história, eu garanto.

Falando nessa história, preciso revelar o assunto dela... O motivo de tal assunto... E também contar logo o que é. Eu contarei a vida de Uzumaki Naruto! Um rapaz que cujo sacrifício não fosse feito, hoje essa vila ainda não seria tão próspera como é agora!

[OST off

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 10

[_Link não disponível_.

Tudo começou há 20 anos atrás, quando um demônio raposa de nove caudas, Kyuubi no Youko, atacou a nossa vila, com todas suas forças, Namikaze Minato, o Yondaime Hokage se sacrificou para que o futuro da vila continuasse a seguir. Uma criança fora amaldiçoada com o espírito do demônio... E essa criança se chama Uzumaki Naruto.

A vida de Naruto não foi nada interessante até seus doze anos de idade, ele foi discriminado e odiado por todos na vila, tratado como monstro, ele não vê outra opção a não ser se tornar o Hokage para que todos o olhem e, assim, o respeitem. Naruto nunca fora uma criança normal, mesmo contando com o fato do selo da Nove Caudas... Naruto sempre teve uma luz que nenhuma criança teve... Em sua infância sofrida, ele era capaz de sorrir e não demonstrar fraqueza diante da sua solidão e de todos quais causavam tais sentimentos que queimavam essa criança por dentro... Naruto nunca sofreu tanto a ponto de querer destruir a própria vila... Nunca o faria...

Se tornou Chuunin aos 9 anos e Jounin aos 12... Nunca encontrou nada mais de interessante para fazer além de estudar Ninjutsu e fazer marginalidades, que é como ele foi tratado... Como um marginal... Sempre teve chance, mas talvez sua barreira o impedia de usar seu poder... O poder que apenas alguém com tamanha luz podia conter... Ele tinha que se ver como "um" na multidão... E o sentimento de não ser necessário a ninguém tomou conta de sua alma...

Há seis anos, surgiram os sintomas de um _Jinchuuriki_... Os sintomas que somente o _Jinchuuriki _pode passar: Alucinações, o portador fica tendo pesadelos e vendo coisas que não existe, como a morte de pessoas e a sua própria; Hemorragia interna... O poder da Kyuubi corrói os tecidos do portador e ataca, automaticamente, suas células... E contaminando-as, fazendo com que se rejeitem entre si; Fraqueza, fadiga excessiva, sono... Tudo se mistura em um só, e no fim... Morte.

Alguns garotos diziam que o selo era feito pelo destino, que ele sempre o acompanharia até o fim de sua vida, mas Naruto tentou provar a todos e a si mesmo que isso não mudava nada... Ele era alguém... Ele não era apenas "um" na multidão... Ele era "o" na multidão.

[OST off

-_Qual é, sensei? Isso não é sério, é?_

-_O que foi, Nagato?_

-_O senhor não vai fazer tal coisa! É o melhor ninja que eu já vi! Destacou-se entre todos nos exames Chuunin!_

-_Ah, pára vai. Assim eu fico vermelho!_

-_Eu não ligo se a missão falhou ou não! Você lidera um time! – Esse é Naori Nagato, um Jounin com habilidade especial em táticas e criação de técnicas... Ele foi treinado por Naruto aos dez anos, e atualmente tem quinze. – Eu, Sakura-san e Sasuke-san precisamos de você!_

-_Não é isso... Eu não vou desistir... É só que eu fiquei meio cansado..._

-_Meio? – Nagato franziu as sobrancelhas. – Você ficou todo ofegante e suado... Aquilo estava dando medo!_

-_Ah, é só treinamento em excesso! Logo eu melhoro._

-_Em todos os meus anos de estudo com você... Nunca tinha te visto tão cansado. – Nagato parecia preocupado._

-_Se é isso... Então pode ficar despreocupado... Não é nada, dattebayo!_

-_Hum... Tudo bem, então! Mesmo assim esperamos a próxima missão!_

-_Há, há, há! Tudo bem, então!_

-_Você é um Jounin... E nos somos um time de Jounin especial... Não tem como nós ficarmos em tal situação. Você é o ninja mais forte que eu conheço... E pode ter certeza! Na minha moral, no topo, tem um nome: Uzumaki Naruto!_

-_Cara! Você sabe como nos levantar, Nagato'ttebayo. – Naruto abriu um sorriso. – Pode ficar tranqüilo... Tudo ficará bem. Eu não desistirei tão fácil!_

-_É assim que tem que ser, Naruto-sensei! – Nagato abriu um sorriso._

Naruto, em cima de sua pedra, olhava para o sorriso maléfico de Nagato...

-Se disse aquilo, Nagato... Por quê? Por que está fazendo isso? Por que nos trair e fugir? – Naruto o observava com remorso.

-Por poder... Sem poder... Meus ideais foram ignorados, Naruto-sensei.

-Mas que bosta de ideais são esses! Onde você pretende chegar com isso! – Naruto gritou com Nagato, e em sua voz, se presenciava uma dor imensa. – Você é o meu pupilo... Eu o sensei... Você deveria contar comigo... Agora por que o velho Hokage? Por que mata-lo?

-Eu quero que saiba que ambos nós somos iguais, Naruto-sensei. Tanto o senhor como eu temos um poder absoluto e terrível dentro de nós...

-Bijuu... – Naruto se assustou.

-Uma coisa terrível... Um dom que Deus me deu para que eu pudesse reinar!

-Reinar...? Nagato! Que ideais idiotas são esses?

-São os ideais do incrível Rin'negan, Naruto-sensei... Os ideais de um deus! – E Nagato começa a fazer os selos. – **Hyoton: Haryuu Moko no Jutsu! **_**(Elemento Gelo: Técnica do Dragão de Gelo)**_.

-Se é assim que tem que ser... Assim será!

[Naruto OST I: Need to be strong.

[Link não disponível.

-**Naruto Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Kitsune! **_**(Arte Naruto: Invocação de Raposa)**_.

Uma raposa vermelha de três caudas aparece, e com ela, Naruto manda uma rajada de fogo, destruindo o dragão de Nagato.

-Muito bom, Naruto-sensei... E agora?

-Quando que ele...?

Nagato aparece atrás de Naruto e lhe dá um chute, e este é atirado longe e foi parar na montanha do lado leste do vale, mas para a surpresa de Nagato, era um _Kage Bunshin_.

-Ótimo... E agora?

-Baixou a guarda levou um chute! – Naruto chuta Nagato em um certo lugar...

-Ah! Huh... Isso... É golpe... Baixo...! Huh...

-Me fala o que um escroto como você sabe sobre golpes baixos, Nagato.

-Muita coisa qual não tenho tempo para falar...

-Você é muito falso! Kitsune!

A raposa aparece novamente e Naruto monta nela, a velocidade com que os movimentos eram feitos era inacreditável!

-Que bonitinho... Ele sabe correr?

-E sei muita coisa!

-Coisas que sei também, Naruto-sensei!

Um movimento rápido fez com que Nagato fosse empurrado para fora da rocha... E eles foram caindo lentamente para o rio que corria pelo vale, uma batalha de socos era travada durante a caída longa... Naruto levou um soco e voltou com um chute na barriga... Era a sua chance...

-Sasuke... Me empresta aí!

Uma sessão de chutes era dada em Nagato, e no fim... O nome da técnica bem sucedida:

-**Shihi Rendan! **_**(Combo do Leão)**_.

-Ah! (Esse movimento... Sasuke-san...).

-Você continua com os mesmos movimentos lentos, Nagato! Já te disse isso, dattebayo! – Naruto dá mais um chute, enviando Nagato mais rapidamente para água, só que antes dele colidir, Naruto ainda fez mais um movimento: **Fuuton: Rekkuundan no Jutsu! **_**(Técnica da Grande Bola de Ar)**_.

-Ahhhhh!

E Nagato finalmente cai no rio, e logo em seguida, Naruto usa o chakra para permanecer na superfície da água.

-O mesmo defeito... – Naruto pensou e abaixou a cabeça...

-_Nagato, sabe porque te peguei tão facilmente?_

-_Não... Naruto-sensei..._

-_Porque você estava concentrado em mim, e não em sua missão... Ás vezes funciona mais desviar a mente do predador do que da rota de fuga... Pense bem nisso._

-_Tem razão. Acho que me preocupo demais._

-_Isso sempre te atrapalhou muito, dattebayo. Se ficar apenas preocupado em escapar de mim e não se proteger, seus movimentos ficarão lentos, porque você não prestará atenção na sua rota... Mas eu tenho que prestar atenção em você, é meu objetivo, e não você em mim, por quê?_

-_Porque o meu objetivo é a fuga..._

-_Exatamente! Agora vamos comer um ramen! Eu pago! – Naruto já ia sair quando Nagato o para._

-_Naruto-sensei..._

-_O que foi?_

-_Por que todos me olham feio?_

[Naruto OST I: Sadness and Sorrow

[_Link não disponível_.

-_Eu nunca entendi o significado da minha vida. Essa coisa que eu tenho... Aqui. – Naruto apontou para o pescoço, uma marca estranha. – Assusta muita gente. O que eu sou?_

-_Você é o meu estudante. – Naruto sorriu. – Olha. Ás vezes as pessoas esquecem das qualidades interiores e prestam atenção apenas nas imagens exteriores... É isso o que você precisa esquecer._

-_Eu? – Nagato não entendeu bem. – Mas..._

-_Você tem que ser você, independente da situação atual, nunca prenda os seus sentimentos diante de ninguém, dattebayo. – Naruto ficou sério. – Eu, por exemplo, sofri grande parte da minha vida e ainda sofro... Mas para mim... É mais fácil ver quando tenho amigos que gostam de mim e me aceitam, quando enfrento os olhares dos moradores da vila._

-_É a Nove Caudas, certo?_

-_He, he, he. Isso mesmo._

-_Todos eles. – Nagato olhou para as faces dos Hokage. – Todos eles falaram coisas sobre solidão... – Nagato começa a soluçar. – E até hoje... Eles continuam com isso._

_Naruto prestou atenção no aluno, depois o puxou e o abraçou._

-_Preste atenção em uma coisa. Não é o que está dentro de você que te define, é o que você faz! A sua marca não representa nada para mim, a não ser um dom que deve ser usado para o bem... Assim como considero a Nove Caudas..._

-_Um dom? Mas... Naruto-sensei... Você não vai..._

-_Isso não importa, dattebayo. – Naruto sorriu. – Só de saber que meus amigos e você estarão bem, já é um grande consolo!_

_Nagato sentiu os braços de Naruto o comoverem um pouco... Ele sentiu a tristeza dele... Por não poder passar dali e seguir adiante... Tudo o que pode fazer foi ajuda-lo um pouco. Separou-se do abraço e disse:_

-_Você é o homem mais forte do mundo! Obrigado, Naruto-sensei! – E sorriu, do mesmo jeito que só ele conseguia._

_Naruto virou, sorriu, e disse:_

-_Tem razão!_

-_Eh... Mas também é o mais convencido..._

-_Há, há, há, há! – Naruto riu bastante..._

-_Hum... – Nagato emburrou, mas ver o sensei feliz... – He, he, he... Há, há, há! – O fez abrir o coração._

[OST off

Naruto observava o pupilo saindo do fundo do rio e ficando em cima da água assim como ele...

-Tinha até mais motivos para fazer o mesmo, sensei. Mas pelo visto, não posso te-lo como aliado na minha visão comum!

-Eu não ligo qual seja sua visão, dattebayo! Você ainda é um criminoso! – Naruto o olhou com remorso. – E eu vou te derrotar!

-Me... Derrotar? – Nagato novamente abriu o sorriso malicioso. – He, he, he... Há, há, há... Há, há, há, há, há! – Nagato sorriu zombando de Naruto. – Sabe, sensei. Sempre achei seu sonho muito estúpido...

-Hum... – Naruto começou a ficar nervoso.

-Lutar pelos sonhos dos outros... Que estupidez! Isso não daria em nada! A não ser em perdição... Por que não faz logo como eu... E seja independente? – Nagato sorriu. – Abandone essa vida estúpida presa a amigos inúteis e se junte a mim no meu futuro de domínio e de um sonho real!

-Amigos... Grrr... Estúpidos... Grrr...! – Naruto ficou realmente irritado.

-E tem mais! Essa coisinha de "Sakura-chan" para cá e para lá... Ela não te quer! Posso te falar algo? – Nagato sorriu novamente, de um jeito irritante. – Isso é ridículo.

-Amor? Ridículo? Grrr... Grrr! – Naruto começou a arregalar os olhos, e uma força intensa começou a brotar de seu interior.

-Hum? O que é isso? – Nagato olhou. – He... (Esse chakra... Nove Caudas!). – Ele sorriu novamente. – Sabe o que eu quero por enquanto para começar a executar a minha visão?

-Grrr...

-Pegar a Nove Caudas! Haaah! – Nagato prepara um selo proibido. – **Kekkei Genkai: Kitte Gedo! **_**(Herança Sangüínea: Selo de "Gedo")**_.

-Grrr! – Naruto começa a ficar com os olhos vermelhos, e os caninos crescem consideravelmente.

[Naruto OST I: Nine Tailed.

[_Link não disponível_.

-Mas o quê...? Esse chakra! – Nagato se aterrorizou com o terrível chakra da Nove Caudas.

-Grrr!

Uma rajada de nove fragmentos vermelhos cobriram Naruto... Foi aí que o chakra se libertou e Naruto preparou a mão, e calmamente, um pequeno tufão foi se formando, até uma terrível tempestade giratória de chakra se formar em sua mão.

-**Rasengan!**

-Hum... Essa técnica... Ainda acha que ela é páreo para o meu selo de "Gedo"? – Nagato sorria maléficamente.

-Grrr! Não subestime o seu mestre, Nagato! Afinal, eu sei o que é o selo de "Gedo"! E você não o liberará! Ah!

Naruto começou a correr com o tufão em mãos.

-É. Realmente. Não espero mais te-lo como aliado, Naruto-sensei.

E Nagato também correu com uma espécie de luz negra em mãos.

-Sabe o que acontece quando um escroto é pego por dois tufões?

-Dois? – Nagato parou.

-O mesmo que as duas partes! – Disse seu _Kage Bunshin_, também com o Rasengan em mãos... Ah, a propósito! O que o Naruto quis dizer com isso é que tanto como da cintura para baixo como da cintura para cima, Nagato estaria ferrado.

-Não me subestime tanto!

Nagato choca a energia em sua mão na superfície da água, a qual causou um terrível maremoto, e fez com que ambos o clone e Naruto voassem longe, e, devido ao impacto, o clone desapareceu.

-Eh... Parece que realmente aprendeu agora, dattebayo... – O chakra ainda era elevado. – Ah!

-Parece que machuquei apenas o braço... Mas isso por enquanto. Logo te matarei, sensei. – Nagato sorriu. – Kitte Gedo no Jutsu!

-Essa técnica... Grrr! – Naruto pulou rapidamente sobre Nagato. – Estou aqui!

-Hum... Que patético... – E quando Nagato iria atingir Naruto com a energia negra em mãos, ele escuta atrás dele.

-Ou será aqui? – Disse o outro Naruto.

-_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_? Mas como? Eu não te dei nenhuma abertura! – Nagato se assustou.

-Eh. Ainda me subestima...

-Você só fez dois clones! Não se ache muito, sensei! – Nagato gritou furioso.

-Dois?

Nagato se assustou ao ver os mil clones em sua volta.

-**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **_**(Técnica de Clones da Sombra em Massa)**_.

-Como? É definitivamente impossível! – Nagato ficou espantado com a velocidade. – Eu só pisquei e você...

-Impossível! Impossível! – Os clones zombavam de Nagato.

-Esqueceu-se de com quem está lutando? Contra o Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha! – O Naruto da frente disse.

-Só pode ser você! – Nagato correu para Naruto e o atingiu com a energia. – Kitte Gedo: Kai!

O clone simplesmente explodiu, e Nagato agora tinha ficado sem energias.

-Mas como?

-Está preso! – Quatro clones saltaram e espalharam-se por volta de Nagato. – Criei um novo combo especialmente para você, pupilo!

-O quê? – Nagato se assustou.

-Definitivamente derrotado! – Os quatro clones chutaram Nagato para cima.

-(Esse combo... Naruto Rendan!). – Nagato pensava enquanto a dor dos chutes o atormentava.

-Não é o Naruto Rendan... Isso aqui eu chamo de... – Mais quatro clones saltaram e uma quinta figura ficava no alto. – **U-zu-ma-ki**... – Disse cada um dos clones, e a cada sílaba, um chute era dado.

-...**Naruto Tora Rendan! **_**(Uzumaki Naruto: Combo do Tigre)**_. – A figura no alto completou com um chute na barriga.

-Ah! – Nagato caiu na rocha de uma estátua.

-Essa estátua...

Naruto ficou admirando a estátua... E enquanto ele ficava a olhando... Seus clones iam sumindo, um por um, e logo depois... Mais algo lhe veio à memória... O Vale do Fim era o estágio dessa batalha, uma batalha sem sentido travada entre o professor e seu aluno... Uma batalha que sequer deveria existir.

-Então... Você finalmente... Percebeu, sensei? – Nagato levantou-se tonto, por efeito do ataque. – O nosso cenário... O Vale do Fim... Onde o primeiro _Jinchuuriki_ da Nove Caudas lutou... Contra o criador da minha maldição... O mesmo fundador do clã de Sasuke... – Um chakra estranho era presente em volta de Nagato, e quando ele levantou o rosto... Uma esfera estranha se fazia em seu olho. – O meu Rin'negan, o chamado pai do Sharingan de Sasuke-san. Não é? É por isso que sou odiado... Por simples inveja desse imenso poder que ronda em minhas veias!

-Poder? É isso... – Naruto pensa. – Nagato... O que te ensinei sobre poder?

-Que é algo que se conquista com trabalho duro. E eu estou trabalhando desde o primeiro momento da minha vida. Eu já não tenho mais forças... Para realizar o meu sonho! Mas eu... Eu enquanto viver, lutarei por isso! – Nagato novamente fez os selos. – Kitte Gedo no Jutsu!

-Se não tem mais forças... Imagina como eu me sinto.

Nagato parou na hora, mas não recolheu o chakra negro na sua mão... Apenas queria ouvir as palavras do sensei.

-Acha que não senti o que você sente agora? – Naruto começou com um fraco empenho na voz. – Acha que eu...

[Naruto OST I: Sadness and Sorrow.

-Acha que eu como um humano não me senti fraco como você está se sentindo agora! – A ênfase agora era maior, assim como a dor. – E acha que não senti a vontade de morrer que está sentindo agora?

-Eu não quero morrer!

-Mentiroso! – Naruto agora começou a chorar um pouco. – Você quer se matar para que essa dor não te corroa! Eu senti isso... Sinto até hoje! E não viver muito... Mas nem sei se quero mais... Para ver no que o meu aluno se tornou! Um criminoso! – Naruto começou a acumular o chakra na mão, e novamente, o tufão se tinha formado. – Um assassino, matou o Hokage e ainda fugiu... E depois disso... Acha que tem direito de se vingar de quê?

-Naruto-sensei... – O aluno se sentiu meio arrependido.

-O Sarutobi-sama foi a primeira pessoa a me aceitar! E a te aceitar também! – O choro dele era intenso. – Eu não vou negar... Amo a Sakura-chan,e por mais que uma vez tenha negado... Considero o Sasuke meu amigo! E... Quando te encontrei... Te considerei...

-... – Os olhos de Nagato estavam marejados.

-O meu filho que não poderia ter... – Com lágrimas nos olhos, Naruto intensifica a força do tufão, que ia tomando uma forma avançada e estrelar. – E agora! Como o filho que eu tive... Punirei-te por trair a minha mãe! A vila de Konoha! E essa... Poderá ser a minha última ação...

Nagato hesitou por um instante, tanto que a energia negra em sua mão recuou um pouco, porém, ao firmar seus pensamentos, ele fitou Naruto nos olhos, e também chorou... Por mais que quisesse segurar... Chorou...

-Tem razão. E essas são uma das poucas coisas que não me esquecerei de minha vida passada, Naruto-sensei. – Nagato intensificou a energia negra na mão. – Do pai que o senhor foi para mim... Mas agora... Já é tarde... Konoha é meu passado, assim como o senhor será! O passado de dor que eu tive!

-Se é assim... – Naruto já formou uma estrela na sua mão. – Não preciso temer ou me arrepender de sua morte... **Handaton: Oodama Rasengan! **_**(Elemento luz: Grande Esfera Rasengan)**_.

-Eh... Tem razão. **Yamiton: Kitte Gedo! **_**(Elemento trevas: Selo de "Gedo")**_.

[OST off

Ambos saltaram de suas estátuas... Naruto estava na do _Jinchuuriki_... E Nagato na de Madara. Eles iam se aproximando, pouco a pouco, deixando as lágrimas voarem sem remorso ou qualquer ressentimento... E quando chegaram perto um do outro e as energias se chocaram...

Uma energia esplêndida e de cor infinita se formou por volta deles... Até que dentro dela... Ambos se olhavam com lágrimas nos olhos...

-Como pai e filho... – Naruto disse.

-É. Para sempre... – Completa Nagato.

No fim, uma chuva sem sentido começou a cair, e o corpo de Nagato jogado no chão, sem vida, fez Naruto se arrepender, muito, de ter sido tão idiota por toda sua vida... Um castigo pelo seu estúpido ser.

-É. Para sempre... – Disse Naruto. – Meu Deus... – Naruto olhou para o céu e se ajoelhou na lama, em frente ao aluno, a lama que havia se formado devido a forte tempestade. – Por que castigar esse estúpido ser com essa vida miserável? O que te fiz! Eu... Não... Quero morrer aqui como um monstro... Por favor... Apenas deixe o meu "irmão", entrar em seu paraíso... Por favor...

Naruto olhou para o rosto pálido de seu pupilo, mas não tinha reparado em algo... Ele estava sorrindo... E isso fez com que Naruto sorrisse...

-Você certamente quis morrer como punição, não é, Nagato? – Ele sorriu. – De repente, não me sinto tão mal, não que não tenha arrependido, e nem que tenha aceitado seus motivos, mas que aceitei o seu castigo...

Naruto pegou o corpo de Nagato... E o levou até a estátua de Madara...

-Você... Como meu pupilo... Merece ter o sonho realizado... O sonho e viver em um lugar pacífico... É por isso que não te colocarei aqui... E sim ali. – Naruto insinuou para a estátua do _Jinchuuriki_. – Você sabe onde é?

Naruto chegou até o local...

-A estátua do Shodaime Hokage.

[Naruto OST I: Naruto Theme.

[_Link não disponível_.

-Agora me dê licença, estudante. Tenho que voltar a minha vila. É uma longa viagem e ela corre perigo, afinal, o meu patético ser liberou os malditos "Gedo"... É hora de conserta-lo, Nagato de Konoha.

E Naruto partiu... Duas semanas até chegar na sua vila... E agora... Ele tem uma coisa importante a consertar... O erro de liberar os monstros que jazem nas trevas... Os "Gedo".


	2. Ataque em Konoha!

**Personagens Principais: **Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Jiraiya.

**Personagens Secundários: **Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji.

**Vilões: **Pein, Konan, Gedo Itachi, Zetsu, Akasuna Sasori, Hoshigaki Kisame, Orochimaru, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu.

**Narrador(a): **???.

**Parte: **2ª Parte: Retornando a Konoha e a aparição de Akatsuki.

**Legenda:**

-Fala.

-(Pensamento).

-_Lembrança_.

-Kyuubi.

-Hachibi.

[Shin Onimusha, Dawn of Dreams: Red Samurai.

[ corvos faziam dali seu ninho, uma comunidade imensa, a luz negra vinda do castelo fazia com que os pássaros se aglomerassem cada vez mais, mas se espalharam ao sentir a colisão da pessoa nos telhados do castelo, e fugiram à outra figura chegar... E ele era de Konoha... Seu nome...

-Uchiha Sasuke...

-Gedo Itachi! Sua onda de crimes chega ao fim!

-Crimes? Eu? – A pessoa suspeita fecha os olhos, e com sua voz seca prossegue sua frase. – Oh, meu caro Sasuke. Não seja estúpido, desde quando lutar pela sua liberdade é um crime? – Uma luz negra surge da torre mais alta do castelo. – Já começou... A hora de mostrar o mundo a minha visão chegou!

Ambos sacaram as espadas e entraram em um combate intenso, que ainda espantava os corvos aglomerados no castelo.

-**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! **_**(Elemento Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)**_. – Sasuke fez os sinais de mãos e lançou uma rajada de fogo em seu inimigo.

-**Yamiton: Yami Ekkusu no Jutsu! **_**(Elemento Escuridão: Técnica do "X" das Trevas)**_. – Um X foi formado pelo movimento dos braços de Itachi, que apagou a bola de fogo, e fez com que o mesmo "X" ficasse mergulhado em chamas. – Suas técnicas em Katon são minhas! **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! **_**(Elemento Fogo: Técnica da Aliança de Fogo)**_. – Vários meteoros de fogo foram atirados para Sasuke.

-Maldição! – Com dificuldade, Sasuke se esquiva de todos os meteoros. – Não me subestime!

-Quem disse que te subestimei? – Itachi aparece atrás de Sasuke.

-Quando você...? – Sasuke olhou para o local e viu a imagem de Itachi se distorcer. – Genjutsu!

-Minhas congratulações. Você falhou no teste. – Foi quando Itachi foi agarrado por uma cobra gigante. – Kuchiyose? Você é realmente forte, Sasuke.

-Eu sei disso! Prepare-se! – Os selos foram preparados, e a energia elétrica podia ser plenamente vista nas mãos de Sasuke. – **Raiton: Chidori! **_**(Elemento Raio: Mil Pássaros)**_.

Sasuke foi correndo em direção de Itachi que estava paralisado pela cobra, e o atingiu com seu Chidori, mas o Kage Bunshin explodiu.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?

-Isso mesmo. – Itachi estava atrás de Sasuke.

-Se é assim... Não terei escolha! Chidori Corrente! – Sasuke sacou a espada que já estava eletrificada, e quando iria chocá-la no chão, Itachi o agarrou com uma espécie de braço de sombra que saiu de dentro do seu casaco.

-**Yamiton: Sennen Yami Ude! **_**(Elemento Escuridão: Mil Braços das Trevas)**_. – As garras o seguravam no alto, e logo o direcionaram para fora do castelo, para um longo abismo. – A não ser que o Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha retorne, vocês não têm a mínima chance.

E Itachi solta Sasuke, que cai rapidamente na água, logo depois, ele olha para a luz negra do castelo e clama:

-Logo. O clã dos "Gedo" estará livre... E logo poderei mostrar ao mundo a nossa visão, Naori Nagato!

Um terremoto terrível se aproximava de Konoha, o povo havia se alojado e os shinobi estavam prontos para proteger a vila. E é aí que ela chega... A garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes que Naruto tanto amava... Ela estava com Ino na entrada leste da Vila...

-Ei, Ino. Acha que o clã das Trevas realmente voltará.

-Eu sei lá. Mas se o Naruto-kun voltar nós estaremos a salvo. – Ela olhava para o céu.

-Não o dê tanto crédito. Afina, ele falhou com Nagato. – Ela virou o rosto indignada. Sakura sentia ciúmes de Naruto por ele ter progredido mais que ela, e o pior, por ele viver correndo atrás dela... Isso para ela é uma vergonha. – O que vêem de tão especial nele? Para mim ele é como um shinobi comum da vila!

-Um shinobi comum que superou o Yondaime Hokage... – Ela deu um suspiro e falou em seguida. – E é um gatinho!

-Gatinho? – Sakura falou. – Não mesmo! O Sasuke-kun é mais bonito que ele!

Ino olhou estranho para Sakura.

-Está com ciúmes?

-Eu? De um idiota completo como o Naruto? – Sakura ficou corada.

-Sasuke-kun nunca ligou para você. – Ino mostrou a língua. – Os tempos dele de fama já foram, o cara do pedaço aqui agora se chama Uzumaki Naruto. O atual Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha!

-I-isso é temporário! – Sakura procurava uma desculpa para sua inveja.

-Sei... Nem se ele morresse ele não deixaria de ser conhecido.

-Morresse...? – Sakura franziu as sombrancelhas.

-O que está pensando em fazer? – Pergunta Ino assustada.

-Nada. Só fiquei um pouco assustada com esse "morresse"...

-Ah, tá! Então um lado seu ainda liga para o Naruto-kun?

-Querendo ou não... Ele me acha especial, pelo menos um pouco ele é para mim. – Ela sorriu timidamente.

De repente, um tremor começa a tomar conta do local...

-Ino?

-Sakura?

-Tá sentindo isso? – Sakura fica assustada.

-Pior que eu estou!

-Esse chakra... – Sakura hesitou a levantar.

[Shin Onimusha, Dawn of Dreams OST: Black Oni

[ tremor ia tomando conta do local, e no fundo, surgia uma espécie de tempestade, que ia aumentando conforme os tremores ficavam mais fortes.

-Sakura! Aquele chakra, só pode ser de Gedo! – Ino gritava.

-E não temos o Naruto aqui para derrota-los com seu Ninjutsu de Luz! – Sakura assustava.

-O Sasuke-kun falhou... O que é aquilo...?

Ino observou umas flechas negras aproximando do local, e junto delas, vários gritos eram ouvidos.

-Flechas de chakra! – Gritou Sakura, se desviando de algumas, mas uma lhe toca o braço. – Ah!

-Sakura! – Uma flecha acerta a cabeça de Ino, fazendo com que ela desmaiasse.

-Ino!

Outra flecha acerta a perna de Sakura, fazendo com que esta caísse e ficasse sem os movimentos.

-Ai! Droga! Merda!

Ela só parou de xingar ao ver os inúmeros ninja vindo em sua direção... Com flechas, lanças, espadas, kunai, uns sem armas... Ela estava vendo a enorme multidão com o chakra das trevas tentando destruir a sua vila.

-Não pode ser! Alguém, socorro! – Ela gritou, esperando alguma reação, mas nada, ninguém a ajudou. – Droga! Ino, acorda. Temos que sair daqui!

Já era tarde, a multidão chegou tão perto de Sakura que ela já tinha fechado os olhos... Quando de repente escuta-se um barulho, e quando ela abre os olhos, vê o ninja louro e de olhos azuis mirando a multidão... Ele simplesmente lhe fala:

-O pior erro de um shinobi é fechar os olhos quando o inimigo está bem na sua frente, Sakura-chan. He, he! – O ninja deu um risinho e saiu em meio a multidão.

-(Não pode ser... Naruto...?).

Suas habilidades eram incríveis, ele matava cinco ninja de uma vez apenas com um leve movimento de sua espada, e diante do seus olhos, tudo o que se via era um flash amarelo... Era por isso... Era por isso que ele era o Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha.

-Rasengan! _(Esfera Giratória)_. – E em um piscar de olhos, ele acabou com dez desses ninja de uma vez.

Foi um minuto de sossego e de guardar sua espada, que ele viu uma estátua andando, uma verdadeira arma de guerra, que se pisasse em Konoha, destruiria uma área e meia pelo menos, o que equivale a quilômetros.

Naruto observou intensamente o símbolo no peito da armadura da estátua, e notou que o símbolo era o mesmo que tinha visto no medalhão "dele"...

-Itachi!

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e intensamente o chakra flui através de seu corpo, formando nove fragmentos, e unindo, formando a cabeça de uma raposa, e lentamente, formando o corpo, e esta mesma raposa tinha nove caudas, e sua presença causava terror a todos.

-Naruto? Desde quando ele...?

Ele começou a correr feito um quadrúpede na área leste da vila, e a raposa corria junto, ele saltou destruindo metade da estátua gigante, e ao ficar na altura da raposa, ele se mistura com o chakra, saca a sua espada, que já estava vermelha, e grita:

-Bijuu Ninpou: Shin Kyuu Kosetsu! _(Arte de Fera Mística: Nove Fraturas de Alma)_.

Naruto se dividiu em nove e acertou diversos pontos da estátua, que caiu destruída logo em seguida, os clones sumiram e ele foi dar suporte a Sakura, ao chegar perto da moça que estava espantada com tamanho poder, ele lhe estendeu a mão e disse:

-Há quanto tempo, Sakura-chan!

-... – Ela agarrou a mão dele, forçou e se levantou. – Ai!

-Hum? – Ele percebeu a ferida na perna de Sakura. – Isso aí não está nada bem. Espera só um minutinho.

-O quê? Você tá pensando em ficar mexendo na minha perna!

-Você já me encheu de galos e já me curou, dattebayo. Sabe qual a similaridade entre as situações?

-...

-Eu não vou bancar o tarado... No caso, não iria te encher de galos, dattebayo. Entendeu?

-Eu... Tentei... Mas é uma ferida diferente... Chakra normal não pode fechar.

-Eu sei. – Naruto fala sorrindo. – Mas a minha espada pode, dattebayo!

Ele levemente passa a lâmina pelo ferimento, deixando um pouco de sangue nela, e logo em seguida guardando-a.

-Pode curar normalmente, dattebayo! – Ele sorriu.

-Isso é muito estranho...

-Não é, não. Isso se chama frenética!

-Não seria "genética"?

-Ah, é mesmo! Você ainda é muito esperta, Sakura-chan! – Naruto sorri.

-Eu não sou muito esperta. Você é que é muito idiota. – Ela também sorri, e cura o ferimento. – Uau, interessante!

-É essa espada... A espada de Gedo, dattebayo. Eu roubei do Itachi quando nós lutamos, dattebayo.

-Então é isso. É por isso que ela cancela o chakra das trevas. – Ela fica impressionada com o poder da espada.

-Ai... O que aconteceu? – Ino acordou e olhou para Naruto. – Eu morri?

-Hum? Não, dattebayo. – Disse Naruto com uma gota.

-Não? – Ela pôs a mão na testa. – Então por que estou vendo anjinhos?

-Onde? – Naruto procurou. – Só tem nós três por aqui, dattebayo.

-"Dattebayo"? – Ino levantou no impulso. – Naruto! Há quanto tempo! – E ela abraçou Naruto.

-Ai! Ino... – Naruto ficou com a cara roxa. – Está me sufocando, dattebayo!

-Ino! Larga ele! – Sakura gritou.

-Está com ciúmes, é? – Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-Vai esmagar a cabeça dele. – Ela disse com uma gota. – E eu não tenho ciúmes!

-Oh? Me desculpa, Naruto-kun! – Diz ela, soltando-o no desespero.

-Tudo bem... Cof! Cof ... Eu estou legal. (Quase morri, dattebayo!). – Ele virou para trás e notou a destruição. – Aqueles malditos...

Ino e Sakura olharam apreensivas para ele...

-Tudo isso... Por poder... Era por isso que...

-Nagato. Naruto, onde está o Nagato? – Sakura acaba de se lembrar.

-... – Naruto parou e abaixou a cabeça.

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 7.

[_Link não disponível_.

-Eu... Não tive escolha. – Naruto sentiu uma dor te corroer. – Ele... Quis desde o início...

-Naruto... – Sakura entendeu. – Não foi sua culpa... Ele... Cometeu um erro, e...

-Foi, sim! Eu devia ter sido mais forte, dattebayo! – Ele gritou. – Ele... É o filho que eu não pude, e nunca terei ter!

-(Nunca terei...?) Pára com isso. Você tem uma vida inteira pela frente, e... – Sakura falou.

-Eu. Eu vou checar como estão o pessoal do outro lado. – Ino disse.

-Tudo bem. – Disse Sakura, e depois de ver que a amiga saiu de lá. Foi tentar consola-lo entrelaçando seu braço pelo seu pescoço. – O Nagato era uma boa pessoa. Mas ele nunca confiou nos outros. Ele achou que o futuro dele era apenas de ódio... De certa forma...

-Ele quis aquilo para ele mesmo, dattebayo... Eu sei... – E ele soluçou muito ao falar isso. – E acho que o que mais me dói... É saber disso...

-(Naruto...).

-A única pessoa que eu pude ensinar os meus passos que eu considerava estar sendo corretos... Morreu. Eu não sei se posso mais acreditar no futuro, mais uma vez...

Sakura entende profundamente as palavras do amigo, que chegou a doer nela, tanto que os olhos dela marejaram por ele... E o abraça mais forte, talvez para conforma-lo com a situação... De que não poderia mais ver o filho.

-Então... Ele morreu?

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 28.

-Sasuke? – Naruto viu o amigo em cima da casa. – Então... Você já sabe?

-É meio difícil não saber quando se vê a Ino fofocando para todo mundo que você matou o seu aluno.

-O quê! – Naruto grita.

-É brincadeira! – Ele sorri. – Cheguei agora! – Ele se move num piscar de olhos para perto dos amigos. – É algo que não se pode impedir... Você não fez nada de errado... Digamos que o destino se moveu de uma forma triste para você, Naruto.

-Destino? – Naruto pensou. – O que é esse maldito destino? – Ele começou a suar muito...

-Naruto? – Sakura começou a se preocupar.

-Será o destino uma máquina que se move somente para nos fazer sofrer... – Sangue sai de seu nariz, e sua vista fica embaçada. – Ou será que é uma máquina que ligamos para nos mover em um rumo que pode nos arruinar ou destruir?

-Do que está falando, Naruto? Está me assustando... Esse sangue... E...

-É só o destino... Eu nasci com esse propósito... Propósitos nós nascemos para morrer com eles... – Ele sorri maliciosamente e passa a língua pelos lábios. – Ou será para troca-los feito brinquedinhos numa loja? Há, há, há, há... Há, há, há, há!

-Naruto! – Sasuke gritou preocupado. – O que está havendo com você?

-Naruto!

As vozes se misturaram na cabeça de Naruto... E assim foi, a vista foi escurecendo, e o sangue também começou a sair de sua boca...

Ele se viu num corredor escuro e molhado, e na sua frente, uma grande cela.

-Aceite-me! Liberte o selo completamente! Se o fizer, eu lhe darei todo o meu poder... Naruto.

-...

-O que há? – Uns olhos maléficos surgem brilhantes de dentro da gigantesca cela. – Por que hesitas? Se me libertar... Todo o meu poder ficará a sua disposição.

-Já me faz sofrer com dores e queimação que corrói a minha alma. Que mais quer de mim, raposa estúpida?

-He, he, he. – A raposa olha com tanta intensidade, que chega a perceber o poder de Naruto tentando consumi-la para os confins do selo. – Tal poder e chakra tão terríveis que chegam a deixar um Bijuu tremendo de medo... Tal como assim Namikaze Minato era!

Naruto pega o chakra azul claro nas mãos e encosta no Bijuu... Fazendo que sua forma retornasse para os confins de sua sela.

-Namikaze Minato...? Parece com alguém que conheço. – Ele sorriu e logo em seguida acordou.

[OST off

-Finalmente acordou, Bela Adormecida. – Disse Sasuke zombando de Naruto.

-Cretino...

-He, he. – Ele deu um riso sem graça. – O que aconteceu aqui?

-Nada demais. – Ele falou. – São só algumas feridas internas da batalha com o Nagato.

-Não me surpreende... Já que era seu aluno. Conhecia bem sobre suas técnicas. – Disse Sasuke.

-É, dattebayo. – Naruto sentou na cama.

-Sakura vai trazer um café-da-manhã para você. Não se esforce tanto. – Sasuke disse.

-Sakura-chan, é? O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora, dattebayo? – Naruto pergunta rindo.

-Coisas de ninja médica. Agora relaxa e não faça esforço, seu atrasado.

-Pode deixar, seu cretino. – Ele riu um pouco.

Sasuke deixa o local, e ao fechar a porta... Ele pensa:

-(Não precisava mentir, Naruto).

Naruto ficou esperando alguns minutos, até que Sakura chegou em seu aposento.

-Muito bem, seu idiota. Aqui está seu café. – A comida não era nem um pouco atrativa...

-Ramen! – Naruto gritou, pegou os hashis, mas é claro... Não podia esquecer. – Obrigado, dattebayo, Sakura-chan!

-Pelo visto seu fascínio por Ramen não mudou nada... – Ela deu uma pausa. – Naruto... Obrigada por me salvar.

-Hã? – Naruto estranhou um pouco, mas decidiu ajuda-la... – Tem razão! Se eu não tivesse te salvado, você estaria ferrada, dattebayo. – Ele deu um sorriso.

-Idiota! – Uma gota apareceu e em sua fúria a gota evaporou. – Não sei porque perder meu tempo contigo!

-Ei... Sakura-chan?

-O que foi, idiota? – Sakura perguntou já rumo a porta.

-Não há de quê! – Ele sorriu e pôs a mão atrás da nuca.

Sakura o fitou... E decidiu ajuda-lo um pouco...

-Pelo visto cresceu um pouco, Naruto-kun.

-Há, há, há! Que engraçado, dattebayo! – Naruto riu. – Pensei ter ouvido você me chamando de "Naruto-kun".

-Você não pensou ter ouvido... Você ouviu. – Sakura ficou corada. – Você cresceu... Nesses sete anos.

-He, he... Você também... Tá uma gata, dattebayo! – Ele fez a pose oficial do Gai-sensei: Nice Guy!

-N-Naruto! – Sakura ficou super constrangida.

-Ah! Me desculpa! É só que da última vez eu falei que você não tinha mudado nada, então como você tinha ficado nervosa... Eu decidi variar, dattebayo! – Naruto assustou-se.

-Você só fez isso para...

-Não, não! Eu te elogiei mesmo, dattebayo. – Ele sorriu. – Anda namorando muito? Não nos falamos assim desde aquele episódio com o Orochimaru...

-Pois é. Ás vezes eu...

-Você o quê? – Pergunta Naruto curioso.

-Nada, esquece. – Sakura decidiu abafar o assunto. – Escuta aqui, Naruto... Quando você saiu para treinar com o Nagato há um ano atrás e retornou, você sabia que ele tinha aquele doujutsu? _(Doujutsu: Técnica Ocular)_.

-... – Naruto espantou-se um pouco com a pergunta, mas a respondeu, enfim. – Sempre soube... Desde que o vi pela primeira vez.

-Essa é nova. – Sakura ficou pensativa. – Por que ele mataria o Hokage-sama?

-O Nagato nunca foi do tipo que queria um amigo. Ele me tratava como sensei até o fim... Só quando ele faleceu que ele me disse que me considerava a família dele. – Naruto ficou um pouco triste.

[Naruto OST I: Sadness and Sorrow

-Eu... Sinto muito. – Sakura tenta aliviar o peso de Naruto.

-... – Naruto ficou pensativo por um tempo. – Tudo bem... No fim ele quis aquilo, não o julgo como certo, mas não sei se devo julga-lo como errado...

-Naruto...?

-Ele... Passou pelo o mesmo que eu passei. – Naruto ficou um pouco mais triste. – No fundo, no fundo, ele estava se sentindo mais fraco que todos da Vila... E aqui, todos agiam como se um fosse a família do outro... E quando me uni a família... Pensei que estava tudo certo...

-Naruto... Olhe... Eu... – Sakura se sentiu culpada pelo fato de Naruto estar desabando daquela forma.

-Está tudo bem, dattebayo. É só que... Quando eu me uni... E vi que ainda restava gente fora da família... Eu tinha que fazer algo! – Naruto ficou triste. – Mesmo assim, ele lutou só até o fim. Até contra mim...

-Desculpe, Naruto. Eu não queria te causar isso.

-Estou com fome, dattebayo. – Ele fez um sorriso...

[OST off.

Sakura o olhava com uma cara feia... Logo dava gritos:

-Idiota! – Sakura o pegou pelo pescoço. – Pelo visto... Não mudou nada!

-Você mudou, dattebayo... Já teria me batido se fosse a mesma Sakura-chan... – Naruto foi sacudido ainda sufocado. – Ai! Isso machuca!

-Você aí com a sua declaração... Depois eu tento te consolar e você estraga um clima maravilhoso como esse! E eu pensando que você tinha virado alguém sensível! – Sakura deu um soco nele.

-O Sasuke nunca foi sensível e até hoje você corre atrás dele, dattebayo!

-O Sasuke-kun é sensível da maneira que você jamais será!

De repente chega alguém bruto abrindo a porta e fechando-a como um animal.

-Ei, sua irritante. Larga o Naruto... É uma assassina ou médica? – Pergunta Sasuke.

-Desculpe-me, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura largou Naruto, só que largou ele no chão...

-Ei! Me esqueceram, dattebayo!

-Ai... Vocês são um porre, sabia? – Sasuke sai da mesma maneira que entrou.

-Espera, Sasuke-kun! Eu... – Ela parou ao ver o que Naruto disse...

-Quanta sensibilidade tem o seu amado...

-O que disse?! – Cara assustadora e demoníaca.

-Não, nada...

-Hum! Foi o que pensei! – Sakura ia sair, mas ouviu novamente Naruto falando.

-Quer sair comigo para comer Ramen, Sakura-chan? – Ele sorriu.

-Eu acabo de te bater e você ainda mostra esse lin... Digo... Sorriso para mim?

-Ué? Eu estou feliz por estar de novo com meus amigos, dattebayo! – Ele continuou sorrindo.

-Não vou, não.

-Te pego ás oito.

-Não se atrase! – Ela gritou e fechou a porta brutalmente...

-Quanta sensibilidade...

Enquanto isso... No escritório da Hokage.

-Ah... Que ótimo! E como vão os reparos?

-Vão sendo feitos com alta freqüência e já estão quase terminando a área norte e leste. – Disse Shizune com os relatórios em mãos.

-Entendo. – Disse Tsunade.

De repente, ouve-se uma batida na porta.

-Entre!

-Com licença, mestra. – Disse Sakura.

-Ah, sim. Sakura! – Tsunade olhou para Shizune, que logo entendeu o recado.

-Com licença, Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama.

-Pode falar, Sakura. Como está o Naruto?

-Nada bem... – Ela ficou meio decepcionada. – Muitas das células estão combatendo umas com as outras, nunca vi isso... E também é como se o chakra de algumas das células fosse diferente do normal. Naruto está perdendo as células... Ele tá perdendo o tempo de vida... – Ela disse triste.

Tsunade olhou para os papéis, e bateu com força na mesa.

-Maldição! – Tsunade gritou aos ares. – Naruto é um dos melhores Ninja que temos! Você sabe qual a razão disso?

-É desconhecida, mas há teorias de que seja o tal chakra diferente. É um chakra que dá medo...

-Um inimigo que existe dentro de si mesmo. – Tsunade colocou o dedo na boca e mordeu forte pensativa. – (Todas as chances de Naruto viver 10 anos a mais estão indo para o saco... Ele tem que sobreviver até que o clã Gedo seja capturado! Pelo bem de Konoha!).

-Hum... Tsunade-sama?

-O que foi? – Pergunta ela.

-Eu estava comparando as amostras de DNA que retirei do Naruto com os Jinchuuriki de Konoha... O DNA deu metade compatível com o do Shodaime-sama e... Deu que o DNA era idêntico ao de Yondaime-sama... – Sakura fitou Tsunade séria. – O que está acontecendo? O que o Naruto realmente tem?

-Como esperado de uma aprendiz minha... – Tsunade abre um sorriso triste. – Sakura... Sabe por que o Naruto sofreu por toda sua infância?

-Hum... Bem...

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 17.

-Naruto é o que chamamos de Jinchuuriki...

-O quê? – Sakura ficou assustada.

-E além disso... Ele é filho de Namikaze Minato, o Yondaime Hokage.

-Isso... Faz sentido agora! – Sakura se lembra do quanto Naruto sofreu.

-E outra coisa: Todos os Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi sofrem muitas conseqüências desse selo ao saírem da puberdade...

-O quê? – Sakura se preocupa. – Que tipo de conseqüências!

-Sangramentos, dores, queimação que chega a parecer que sua alma está sendo sugada pelo inferno... As dores são as células sendo destruídas... Sakura... Nenhum Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi passou dos 20 anos.

-Mas o Yondaime-sama e Shodaime-sama...

-O que eu quero dizer que apenas o Yondaime-sama chegou a ficar com 31 anos.

-Shodaime-sama... Ele morreu com 28 anos. Suas células estavam completamente destruídas...

-E o pior de tudo... – Tsunade se preocupa. – As células do corpo são drasticamente substituídas pelas células da Kyuubi... O que automaticamente faz com que o corpo do portador se torne o novo corpo do demônio...

-O Naruto... Vai se tornar a Kyuubi? – Sakura sente os olhos marejados.

-Na pior das hipóteses... – Tsunade põe as mãos em cima da mesa e faz com que ambas juntas apóiem sua cabeça. – Naruto morrerá logo...

-Temos que dar um jeito! Ele... Ele não pode morrer... Vamos tirar o selo!

-O mesmo acontece! – Tsunade gritou indignada. – Naruto está sofrendo tanto com aquele selo... Que chega a doer em mim!

-Desculpe-me...

-Tudo bem. - Tsunade põe os relatórios em ordem em cima de sua mesa. – Agora têm muitas coisas para fazer... Por favor, retire-se.

-Sim, senhora.

Sakura saiu do escritório, fechou a porta e foi para a sua sala, fazendo o mesmo... Depois de tranca-la, ela colidiu com a porta e desceu lentamente até o chão chorando.

-Por que esse tipo de coisa só acontece com ele?


	3. Se juntando

**Personagens Principais: **Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Naori Nagato.

**Personagens Secundários: **Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina.

**Vilões: **Apenas aparições remotas.

Dois dias depois...

Naruto saiu do hospital e já estava em sua casa, qual não via há meses!

-He, he! Não te vejo direito há anos, querida! – Naruto sorri. – Certo! Sem descansos! Hora de falar com o pessoal, dattebayo!

Ele saiu animado de casa, até que ele se encontrou com... Sakura?

-Sakura-chan? O que você tem, dattebayo?

-Nada... É só que eu queria saber se você queria rever o pessoal... Comigo...

-Hã? (Sakura-chan querendo sair comigo?) Bem... (Oportunidade melhor do que essa não aparece todo dia, dattebayo!) Pode ser, dattebayo!

-Ótimo... O Kakashi-sensei e o Sai estão lá no escritório da Tsunade-sama! – Disse Sakura sorrindo.

-O viado, o sensei e a vovó... Ótimas pessoas para se reverem! – Diz Naruto. – Vamos? – Ele mostra o braço... Que significa...

-Nada disso! Não estamos nos encontrando! Que isso fique bem claro! – Ela grita.

-Ah...? Tudo bem, então...

Juntos eles caminharam reconhecendo os pontos de Konoha... Os quais Naruto se impressionava com a mudança espetacular... Como por exemplo, o teatro! Estava mais bonito e enfeitado... Melhor a barraquinha do Ichiraku... Ele prometeu pagar um Ramen para Sakura... Coisa que ela queria, mas por fora não admitia.

-É aqui! Chegamos! – Disse Sakura.

-É. Sakura-chan?

-O que foi? – Sakura pergunta.

-Por que me chamou aqui? Eu iria ver a Tsunade-no-baa-chan agora mesmo... Então...

-É só que eu me preocupei um pouco com você. – Ela faz uma cara triste. – Por isso quis te animar um pouco! – Logo estava feliz.

-He, he... – Ele dá uns risinhos engraçados. Daqueles que fazem com que a gente ria junto só que dos risinhos da pessoa. – Realmente... Nada melhor que uma visitinha de um amigo logo de manhã!

-Vamos entrar!

E ambos foram para a estrutura Kage de Konoha.

Naruto percebeu que havia várias mudanças nessa área também... Como, por exemplo, o tamanho do prédio estava maior, e como o terraço estava bem decorado... Havia também um símbolo em cima da cabeça de cada um dos Hokage:

Shodaime: "Mokuton" (Elemento Madeira).

Nidaime: "Suiryuudan" (Dragão de Água).

Sandaime: "Tomadachi" (Amigo).

Yondaime: "Handa" (Luz).

Godaime: "Kake" (Aposta).

-Sakura-chan, para quê aqueles símbolos?

-Eles identificam cada um dos Hokage. Desde o Shodaime, que era o mestre da Arte de Mokuton, até a Tsunade-sama, que é uma perdedora em apostas. – Ela ri um pouco. – Se é assim... Não sei porque colocaram esse símbolo a representando.

-Eu sei, dattebayo. Como você disse... Desde o Shodaime que era um mestre em Arte de Mokuton... Sempre ganhava em tal fato, mas alguém como a Vovó... Que sempre perde em suas apostas, forma que ela tem o dom de saber o que acontecerá quando ganha uma aposta... E é isso o que a faz uma vencedora, dattebayo! – Naruto sorri.

-É? – Sakura admira Naruto. – Quando foi que ficou tão inteligente?

-Bem... Desde quando eu a conheci.

Naruto sai andando e Sakura pára logo atrás... E fica pensando "o que aconteceu com aquele Baka?" Mas ela logo acorda...

-Sakura-chan! Você vem ou não?

-Desculpa!

Ela sai correndo e alcança Naruto.

Eles chegaram e bateram na porta...

-Entre! – Escuta-se o grito de Tsunade de dentro da sala.

-Com licença, Tsunade-no-baa-chan! – Grita Naruto.

-Bom dia, Tsunade-sama! – Sakura faz a reverência. – Haruno Sakura se apresentando.

-Ótimo... – Ela olha para Naruto. – (A semelhança é realmente incontestável). Bem vindo de volta, Uzumaki Naruto!

-Sim, senhora! – Ele faz o sinal de respeito... Para o espanto de todos.

-Eh... Quem é você e o que fez com Uzumaki Naruto? – Pergunta Tsunade.

-Sou eu, Tsunade-no-baa-chan! – Fala ele.

-É... Pelo sufixo percebe-se... – Ela fala.

-Por quê? Você não gosta? Eu posso te chamar de Tsunade-sama se quiser, dattebayo!

-Não! – Ela nunca agüentaria... Eh... Ver ele lhe chamando de Tsunade-sama. – Pode deixar... Não gosto de forçar as pessoas a nada.

-Sim, senhora! – Novamente a posição de respeito.

-Já chega, Naruto... – Sakura fica com uma gota. – Ela já percebeu.

-Tá legal, dattebayo... – Ele apenas sorri.

Tsunade analisa Naruto. Sua roupa estava muito mais interessante, um preto brilhante com detalhes laranja; Uma capa preta; Um protetor de ouro na testa; Um colar bem bonito no pescoço e símbolos da Folha no dedo (como anel) e no cinto... E sem falar nos músculos e em sua aparência masculinizada...

-Como dizer, Naruto... – Ela ficou corada. – Você cresceu!

-Ha, ha! – Ele riu. – A Tsunade-no-baa-chan ainda tá bonitona! – Faz aquele Nice Guy.

Sakura se impressiona, ele realmente mudou... Assim como Tsunade que ficou incrivelmente vermelha.

-Ora, ora. Veja quem e tornou um "pegador". – Disse o homem de cabelos brancos aparecendo do nada.

-Ah, e aí, sensei? – Pergunta Naruto!

-Tá legal... Quem é você e o que fizeram com o Naruto? – Pergunta Jiraiya.

-Ah! Quer que eu te chame de Ero-sennin? – Naruto desafia Jiraiya.

-Não! – Jiraiya se assusta. – Fique por aí, mesmo! Há, há, há!

-Certo, Jiraiya-sensei! – Naruto sorri.

-Aham... – Tsunade força a garganta num gesto para lhe dar energias para continuar a conversar. – Bem, Naruto. Vejo que está muito mais forte agora... E vejo que finalmente aprendeu o Hirashin no Jutsu do Yondaime Hokage... – Tsunade anuncia.

-Eh! – Fala ele orgulhoso.

-Bem... Se é assim... Quero que re-veja uma pessoa que foi íntima do Yondaime. – Fala Tsunade.

De repente, abre-se a porta e Naruto olha... Ele se assusta.

-O Sasuke? – Naruto fica pasmo.

-Eu o quê, seu atrasado? – Sasuke fala entrando no escritório. – Eu apenas vim aqui para corresponder ao chamado da Hokage.

-Ufa!

-Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! Vocês do time Uzumaki tendem a se encontrar com seu antigo líder! Ele está ali! – Aponta para fora.

-Antigo líder? – Naruto segue até a janela... E quando abre... – Oh?

-Há quanto tempo, Naruto. Você cresceu!

-Você! – Naruto se impressiona... E...

O moço guarda o livro, se vira para Naruto e fala:

-Oi!

-Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto pula a janela animado. – Sensei, você não muda mesmo!

-Hum...?

-Olha só! Trouxe um presente para você! – Ele sacou um livro verde da bolsa, escrito "Táticas de Sedução". – É o primeiro livro da série Paraíso Flerte em sete anos!

-Uau! – Kakashi arregalou os olhos. – V... Você... Isso aqui... Isso é...!

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 3.

-Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! – Kakashi pegou o livro, acariciou-o, beijou-o e fez de tudo... Até que... – Hora de abrir.

-Nossa... Quanta coisa... E ainda tudo isso por um livro chato, dattebayo! – Fala Naruto.

-(Hum! Se esse idiota soubesse a importância daquele livro!). – Disse Jiraiya somente em pensamento.

-Olha só: os mesmos idiotas. – Fala Sasuke.

Kakashi pega o livro, ele estava ofegante... Pegou a capa, abriu-a lentamente...

-Oh, oh, oh! – O livro em sua visão tinha um brilho esplêndido!

-Que coisa, Kakashi-sensei... – Diz Naruto.

-Oh! – Ele abriu o livro. – Que lindas as letras!

-Chega de estupidez, Kakashi! – Grita Tsunade. – Está na hora de seguir com a sua missão!

-Sim, Tsunade-sama. – Diz Kakashi. – Quanto tempo, Sakura, Sasuke!

-É, Kakashi-sensei. – Fala Sakura.

-Hum! – Diz Sasuke, mostrando nenhum interesse.

-Bem... Pelo o que vejo é Rank B. – Diz Kakashi.

[OST off

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 6.

-Certamente. E está incluída no próximo membro da equipe Uzumaki. – Diz Tsunade. – Mas como o líder, Uzumaki Naruto, não pode ir...

-Eu estou em condições, dattebayo!

-Você está sangrando intensamente por áreas nasais, orais e aditivas intensamente e freqüentemente e ainda se diz em condições de quê? Só se for de morte!

-Ah... Mas eu... – Naruto termina com isso: Tudo bem, dattebayo.

-Hum, ótimo. E vocês: Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Sasuke?

-Sim, Tsunade-sama! – Dizem os dois em coro.

-Ambos estão sendo escalados para uma missão Rank B de resgatar um companheiro do Time Uzumaki.

-(Será ele?). – Naruto pensa. – Ei, Tsunade-no-baa-chan... Esse membro seria...?

-Sim. Ele é Sai! – Confirma Tsunade. – Mas somente dois do time estarão sendo colocados na missão, um motivo é que Sakura ficará com uma missão Rank S!

-Eu? – Sakura pensa. – Sozinha?

-Sim! Ficar de olho no Naruto! – Grita ela.

-Eu? De olho no Naruto? Rank S? Olho? Naruto? S? – Sakura repetia. – S? Naruto? Olho? No?

-Há, há, há, há! Olha lá... No fim eu e o Kakashi-sensei tivemos sorte! – Zomba Sasuke.

-Ah... Sasuke-kun...

-Ás vezes eu imploraria para que você não mudasse, Sasuke, dattebayo.

-A culpa é sua. – Zomba ele.

-Ótimo! Chega de conversas paralelas! Qualifico Hatake Kakashi no posto de capitão e Uchiha Sasuke seguirá suas ordens!

-Sim, senhora! (Velha bruxa!). – Fala e pensa Sasuke.

-Muito bem! Vão!

E num piscar de olhos os dois somem. Tsunade, Sakura e Naruto ficam se entreolhando por algum tempo, até que Tsunade quebra o gelo...

-Certo... Podem sair. E Sakura, volte daqui duas semanas e me mostre o resultado da sua missão.

-Ossu. – Disse ela sem entusiasmo algum.

-Agora caiam fora daqui!

Quando trombam com o Ero-sennin...

-O que foi, Ero-sennin?

-Nada. – Fala ele.

-Então por que está no caminho? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Não sei, você está na minha frente.

-Esse cara tá ficando maluco.

Naruto e Sakura saem da sala, deixando Jiraiya e Tsunade a sós... Algo que eles discutiam que deixaram um clima no ar...

-E então, Tsunade?

-Bem... Não!

-Mas o quê...? Tsunade! Isso é...!

-Eu sei o que está pensando. Mas não dará certo... Dará no mesmo. Não, não e não!

-Isso... Significa que...

-Eu não posso fazer nada, Jiraiya. – Tsunade abaixou a cabeça com os olhos marejados. – Sinto muito... Ele vai morrer...

-... – Jiraiya começa a sentir os olhos queimarem. – Mas... Por que ele? Ninguém podia saber que...

-Jiraiya...

-O Minato não quis essa vida para ele! – Jiraiya bateu a mão na parede. – Essa coisa... É uma maldição!

-Acalme-se, por favor!

-Não tem jeito...

Ele começa a andar em direção a porta.

-Para onde vai? – Tsunade se preocupa.

-Para onde mais? – Fala Jiraiya. – Em busca de informações. O Naruto não vai morrer! Essa é a minha palavra!

-O que acha que vai adiantar? – Tsunade começa a sentir as lágrimas caírem. – Não vai adiantar! Por que faz isso? Não dará em nada!

-O porquê é muito simples... – Jiraiya faz uma pausa. – Se eu disse que ele não vai morrer, é que não vai... Afinal, o que eu digo eu cumpro. Esse é ou não é o meu caminho Ninja? – Jiraiya se vira sorrindo para Tsunade.

[Naruto OST I: Naruto Main Theme.

-Jiraiya... – Tsunade de certa forma se sente mais acolhida. – Vá logo, então. Seu imprestável!

-Ossu!

E logo ele some da vista de Tsunade...

-Idiota... – Disse ela sorrindo.

Logo em baixo dali... Naruto sorria e lembrava toda hora do que o mestre disse... Mas uma coisa não lhe fugia da mente...

-Então eu vou morrer, dattebayo... – E o Kage Bunshin explode.

[OST off.

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 16.

Andando pela cidade, Naruto sorria feito criança, e Sakura, ao seu lado, com uma cara nada satisfeita... Ela ainda pensava nos riscos que Sasuke poderia sofrer durante aquela missão. Apenas um Jounin e um ANBU (Kakashi retornou para a ANBU) não era bom sinal, embora confiante nas habilidades do amigo e do amado.

-Ei, Sakura-chan!

-O que foi, Naruto? – Pergunta ela.

-Quer comer um Ramen comigo, dattebayo?

-Bem... Minha missão é não desgrudar de você durante duas semanas... O que eu posso fazer?

-Espera aí... E na hora de dormir? – Pergunta Naruto.

-O que acha? Terei que ficar de vigia! Na sua casa! – Grita ela.

-Mas e a sua mãe? – Fala ele.

-Eu já moro sozinha a seis meses... Com suas viagens e treinamentos com o Nagato não poderia saber.

-Ah! Legal, dattebayo! – Grita Naruto.

-Legal... Legal porque a missão não é sua.

-Eu gostaria de te vigiar, dattebayo. – Fala ele sorridente.

Um soco na cabeça foi bem dado ali.

-Eu sei me cuidar bem! Viu? – Fala Sakura.

-Ai, ai! Tudo bem, dattebayo! Foi mal! – Fala ele.

Já na barraquinha de Ramen...

-Oi, o que desejam... Oh! – Ayame se assusta ao ver quem estava na sua frente. – Naruto-kun!

-Oi, nee-chan! – Fala Naruto.

-Você está mais bonito que o Kakashi-san! – Grita ela.

-Nee-chan... – Naruto fica corado.

Sakura ficou nervosa, pior, ela ficou nervosa por ter ficado nervosa, que novamente ficou nervosa por ter percebido que ficou nervosa, e aí ela ficou mais nervosa ainda porque estava pensando naquilo tudo, e ficou mais nervosa quando descobriu o motivo de estar nervosa: ciúmes.

-Eh... – Sakura fala isso com a boca fechada (será que isso é possível?).

-Nossa! Seu protetor! – Ela ficou impressionada. – Nada mais, nada menos que ouro puro!

-He, he! – Ele ri engraçado, só do jeito que ele consegue. – É uma longa história...

-Tô louquinha para ouvir essa longa história... – Fala ela.

-(Eh! Ela quer é ficar muito tempo com o Naruto! Safada!). – Fala Sakura super nervosa!

-Bem... Eu e Nagato estávamos treinando o Rasengan... Num vilarejo do país do fogo, muito pequeno e pouco conhecido... E os Ninja renegados eram mandados para umas ruínas de uma mina de ouro. – Disse Naruto.

-Oh! – Falou ela...

De repente, umas garotas a mais viram Naruto conversando com Ayame... E chegaram em cima dele.

-Olá, Naruto-kun! – Sobre o quê estava falando?

-Oh! Como é bonita essa roupa... Assim como você!

-O protetor de ouro! Que lindo!

-Essa espada é linda... Bordada com diamantes e ouro. Onde você achou?

-Naruto-san... Continue a história! – Falou Ayame com cara de menininha pidona.

-Oh! A história do protetor? – Fala uma das meninas.

-Conta! Conta! Conta! – Gritavam todas... Menos Sakura, se roendo de ciúmes.

-Eh... Como posso recusar, dattebayo?

-Eeeeeeehhhhh! – Comemoram elas.

-Como estava dizendo... Havia as ruínas da mina e servia agora como prisão. Muitos desses ninja utilizavam Yamiton e Doton, o que era muito perigoso... Mas foi descoberto que o líder do ataque na vila para tomar a mina de ouro tinha um documento que dava posse da mina ao membro da família Kasatou... Família que fundou a vila.

-E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ayame... E nesse momento, fez com que Sakura prestasse atenção na história.

-Aoi, uma garotinha não mais velha que Ohatsu-chan atualmente (Ohatsu é a filha de Kiba com Hinata, ela tinha seis anos) decidiu entrar na mina e tomar o documento do bandido.

-Nossa! E como funcionava essa detenção?

-Era muito perigosa... Os Ninja usavam doton e se prendiam no sub-solo... Somente saindo para matar uns aos outros para se alimentarem dos restos, dattebayo.

-Que nojo! – Gritavam elas, e Sakura realmente tinha se interessado pela história.

Ela fitava Naruto de uma forma que nunca o fitara antes... Ela parecia acha-lo interessante agora, e prendia sua atenção, ela deu um pequeno sorriso e se virou para Naruto.

-Continue, Naruto. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Está interessante sua história!

-Oh... Obrigado, Sakura-chan! – Ele continuou sorrindo. – A garota, Kasatou Aoi, queria entrar na mina e pegar o documento... Mas o que vocês não sabem é que a vila estava contra a família Kasatou.

-Mas por quê? – Pergunta uma das garotas.

-No dia do ataque da vila... O líder da família entregou o documento de direito à mina para o bandido de propósito... Só para proteger todos, mas muitos acharam que foi uma traição, e se viraram contra ele, dattebayo. – Disse Naruto. – Os ninja desceram mais de cinco quilômetros de pura terra, quando foram aprisionados numa parede de chakra... E seu nome? Kitte Gedo no Jutsu. – Disse Naruto. – Então nenhum Ninjutsu de qualquer elemento exceto Handaton (Handaton é o elemento Luz, na tradução original, Handa significa luz e Ton algo relacionado a modo, explosão, elemento, estilo). – Naruto agora ficou um pouco cabisbaixo. – A garota entrou nesse local... E eles a trancaram lá dentro.

-Oh! – Sakura ficou incrivelmente abalada.

-Coitada! Esse povo não tem coração! – Disse uma das meninas!

-Mereciam ser queimados! – Disse Ayame, a tia do Ramen.

-(Por que isso nunca aconteceu comigo, dattebayo?) E como ia dizendo... Eles a prenderam e quando eu e Nagato fomos nos dar conta... Ela já tinha descido o suficiente para encontrar os monstros... – Ele dá uma pausa. – Nós espancamos o cara que a trancou lá dentro e obrigamos o líder a abrir a sela... E fomos atrás da garota.

-E o que aconteceu? – Pergunta Sakura.

-Nós a encontramos bem em frente ao selo... Quando de repente surge cinco dos ninja bandidos. – Naruto não pôde negar, ficou feliz pelo interesse de Sakura no assunto.

_Eu e Nagato lutamos muito..._

-_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – Soltei a bola de fogo que queima alguns dos Ninja._

-_Fuuton: Rekkuundan no Jutsu! – Dessa vez Nagato atira uma rajada de vento, acabando com o resto. – Conseguimos, sensei!_

-_Certo... Aoi! – Gritei para a garota._

-_Nii-chan... – Diz a garota com os olhos marejados. – Eles me trancaram aqui..._

-_Eu sei disso, dattebayo! – Estendi-lhe a mão. – Mas venha comigo... Nós te tiramos daqui!_

_Ela se vira de costas para Naruto, e de frente para o selo._

-_Não faria diferença, nii-chan... – Ela começa a chorar. – Para todos, somos como relíquias do passado que devem ser apagadas... Por que existir, então?_

-_Não é assim que funciona as coisas, garota! – Nagato interveio. – Para eles pode ser assim... Mas o que conta é como funciona com você!_

-_Nii-chan? – Fala a garota._

-_Aoi... O que o Nagato quis dizer é que... – Eu solucei um pouco naquela hora. – Você não deve desistir! Se você confiar em si mesma... Todos irão te aceitar!_

-_Mas... Eu tentei fazer isso por eles... E nada..._

-_Por eles... Não por você mesma, dattebayo! – Gritei. – Agora venha..._

-_Como sabe tanto sobre isso, nii-chan?_

-_Muito mais novo que você... E por muito mais tempo que você... – Eu falei entre soluços. – Eu passei pelo mesmo!_

-_Naruto... Nii-chan? – Ela me olhou com os olhos marejados... Correu e me abraçou. – Me tira daqui, por favor!_

-_Eu te tirarei, Aoi! – Disse eu bastante seguro, quisera eu mesmo estar tão seguro..._

-_Oh, oh, Naruto-sensei... – Alerta Nagato apontando para trás._

-_E ae?_

-_Quem... O que diabos... – Nos assustamos ao ver as centenas de homens na sua frente._

_O homem na liderança apareceu e disse._

-_Boa noite a todos! Faz tempo que não vejo visitantes por aqui... – Disse ele, e um papel era reconhecível na sua cintura._

-_Naruto-nii-chan... Aquele é o documento! – Grita Aoi._

-_Heh... – Eu sorri maléficamente._

-_Pronto, Naruto-sensei?_

-_Pronto como já nasci! – Ele faz o selo do tigre. – Hirashin no Jutsu!_

-_He, he... – Nagato faz um selo comum... – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – O Kage Bunshin surge e começa a rodar o chakra na sua mão, logo formando um tufão super potente em sua palma. – Rasengan!_

-_Vamos lá!_

_Foi o tempo de Aoi piscar para ela ver um quarto dos homens girando com o tufão de Nagato e o resto caído com Naruto pisando em cima do líder e com o documento em mãos._

-_Heh... Documento recuperado, dattebayo! – Ele sorri._

_Aoi começa a sorrir lentamente... E do nada... Esboça a maior felicidade._

-_Nii-chan! – Ela abraça eu e Nagato..._

_[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 8._

_Nós estávamos no local selado... E víamos tesouros... Ouro para todo o lado... No final, a vila transportou todos para seu banco, e a família Kasatou retomou sua glória._

_[OST off._

-Uau, que demais! – Disse algumas das garotas.

-Mas e o protetor? – Pergunta Sakura.

-Ah! É mesmo... Depois disso tudo, a mãe de Aoi me procurou e me deu um protetor de ouro com o símbolo da folha... Ela disse que era o patrimônio do fundador da vila.

-O fundador era de Konoha?

-Exatamente, dattebayo! – Grita Naruto.

Mais tarde... As garotas saem... E sobram apenas Sakura e Naruto, rindo com as histórias engraçadas de suas vidas...

-E Naruto... Lembra aquela vez que o Kakashi-sensei estava falando do drama do livro...

-E eu tinha pisado no cocô de cachorro? – Falou ele.

-É. Depois que ele disse do "amor profundo", ele pisou também... Foi hilário... Há, há, há, há!

-Há, há, há! – Ele riu junto. – Mas coisas mudam, e eu não piso em cocô de cachorro...

Quando eles sentiram um cheiro estranho, e quente...

-O que é isto, dattebayo?

-Ah!

Sakura tampa a boca para não rir... Ótimo... Um cachorro mijando na barra da capa de Naruto.

-Desculpa, Naruto-kun... Há, há, há, há!

-Por que isso só acontece comigo, dattebayo? – Lamenta ele.

-Não sei... Mas é hilário! Há, há, há!

-Fala isso porque não está no meu lugar, dattebayo! – Ele grita nenhum pouco nervoso.

-E para ser sincera... Nem queria estar... Há, há, há! – Ela ri feito louca.

-Ai... Tá na hora de ir embora.

-Também acho...

-A conta! – Chega o velho e bem satisfeito...

-Hum? Só isso? – Naruto olha bem. – Um trio de zeros? Maravilha! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

-Hum? – O velho não entende o objetivo de Naruto... E quando o clone aparece.

-Pega 320 Ryo no meu bolso que eu tô com preguiça. – Fala ele.

-Seu chato! – Reclama o Bunshin.

-Há, há, há, há, há! – Sakura morria de rir...

-Hum... – O velho nem ligou, só ficou satisfeito ao receber o dinheiro. – Voltem sempre... E Naruto!

-Oi?

-Toma isso aqui de café da manhã... – O velho entrega um pote com Miso Ramen com churrasco de porco.

-Valeu, tio!

E eles vão embora, rindo feito dois loucos e apaixonados! E ao chegar em casa...

-Tô morrendo de sono... – Diz Sakura.

-E eu também, dattebayo... – Retruca Naruto.

-Eu vou dormir no chão porque sou visita. – Disse ela.

-Não! – Grita Naruto.

-Oh? Naruto-kun... Obrigada!

-Você não vai dormir no chão, dattebayo! – Sakura sorri vitoriosa quando ouve ele dizendo. – Tem um cochão em baixo da minha cama!

-Ah... Tá... Obrigado... – Disse ela desanimada.

-Eu durmo no cochão e você na cama, dattebayo! – Disse ele. – E nada de mas!

-Certo! – Ela nem quis contradizer... Só puxou a cocha e caiu na cama...

-Sakura-chan...

-O que foi? – Pergunta ela.

-Você está preocupada com o Sasuke ou o Kakashi-sensei? – Pergunta Naruto, meio cabisbaixo.

Ela olha nos olhos dele, e põe sua mão no rosto dele, borrando um pouco da tinta azul que cobria as três listras de seu rosto.

-Não... Na verdade, hoje estou preocupada com você...

-Sakura-chan? – Naruto simplesmente fecha os olhos e percebe a respiração dela chegando mais perto.

Sakura se ajoelha no cochão em frente a Naruto e entrelaça sua mão no pescoço dele, e ele na sua cintura, e quando seus lábios se tocam, se torna um beijo sincero e apaixonado... Eles podiam sentir os desejos de cada um, como se fossem um... Como se estivessem destinados a viver assim pelo resto de sua vida. Sakura sentiu o sofrimento de Naruto, e um pouco de sua dor, mas foi aliviado quando ele acaricia seus cabelos, ela sente que ele ainda tem chance de viver... E ficar ao seu lado.

Quando o beijo cessa, ambos se olham... Sakura fica extremamente envergonhada... E desvia seu olhar.

-Desculpa, Naruto. – Ela fala subindo para sua cama.

-Não... Sakura-chan... Eu...!

-Eu estou aqui como profissional, não como amante... Olha... Vamos conversar amanhã... Desculpa...

-Sakura-chan...

Eles se deitaram... E foram dormir...


	4. Entrando: Sai!

**Eu só passei para avisar que estava lendo um dos reviews e percebi um _ela_. Eu agradeço aos comments... E queria dizer que meu nome é Rodrigo de Novaes Júnior, meu nick mais conhecido é Namikaze Naruto no orkut e eu não sou mulher. -Namikaze Sakura- só foi para fazer a família qual apóio.**

**Agradeço aos comments e continuem lendo!!! **

* * *

**Personagens Principais:**Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Naori Akane, Naori Tenkai.

**Vilões:**Orochimaru, Akasuna Sasori.

-Aqui é Sasuke, estou no ponto C-2.

-Aqui é Kakashi, estou no ponto A-4.

-Pronto para se mover? – Pergunta o jovem de cabelos ônix.

-Pronto.

Duas sombras saltam, uma de um rochedo e outra de uma árvore próxima a uma cachoeira.

-Segundo as informações, a base sul está por aqui. E é composta por dois deles, há três prisioneiros, e há a possibilidade de um deles... – Fala Sasuke.

-Ser o Sai?

-Isso mesmo.

Eles se encontram numa trilha com três caminhos.

-O que fazer agora, Kakashi?

-Não tem outro jeito... – Os selos estavam prestes a serem feitos. – Hitsuji, Ne, Tora, Mi, Saru, Hitsuji, Inu, I, Tora! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **_**(Técnica de Invocação)**_. – Kakashi morde o dedo e encosta a mão no chão, um texto de cor preta se espalha em forma circulatória, e uma cortina de fumaça aparece... Logo, oito cães Ninja apareceram. – E aí, galera? – Pergunta ele sorrindo.

-Kakashi-san? – Pergunta o cãozinho. – Precisa de algo?

-Na verdade, sim... Temos que resgatar um membro perdido da Equipe Uzumaki: Sai.

-Sai? – O cachorrinho ficou pensativo. – Hum... O que houve com ele?

-Falou que viu em um livro que o sorriso é a melhor maneira de lidar com as situações difíceis para uma pessoa errada. – Falou Sasuke.

-Se é isso... – Falou o cachorrinho.

-Andem, espalhem-se de uma vez! – Fala Kakashi. – E quando pegarem o rastro dele, me avisem!

Os cães Ninja somem da vista de Kakashi e Sasuke, ambos decidem descansar um pouco, pois percorreram um grande caminho e era quase hora do sol surgir...

-Bem... Acho... Que lerei o livro que o Naruto me deu. – Fala Kakashi sacando livro da bolsa.

-Acho que vou dormir. – Fala Sasuke. – (Mas que sentimento é esse...?).

§ Em Konoha §

Sakura acorda, ela se sentia muito bem apesar do que tinha acontecido... Ela acordou muito feliz, na realidade. Tudo tinha sido mágico... Talvez ela estivesse começando a gostar de Naruto, nem que um pouquinho.

Naruto? Será que ele... Cadê ele?

-Droga... Naruto!

Ela levantou-se no desespero e percorreu a casa toda, até na cozinha... Não o encontrou.

-Droga... A mestra vai me matar.

-Quem? A Tsunade-no-baa-chan? Por quê, dattebayo? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Hã? Mas... Você não estava aqui... E...

-Eu preparei o café da manhã. – Apontou para a mesa farta. – Eu ouvi passos e logo pensei que fossem os seus, mas deu vontade de ir ao banheiro... Só que deu preguiça de andar até lá, então eu usei o Hirashin para me transportar para lá. Muito conveniente, dattebayo!

Sakura ficou olhando Naruto por um certo tempo, até que sua voz saiu.

-Um atalho conveniente, não? – Fala ela.

-Bem... Depende da dimensão onde passa. Se o lugar for muito quente, tem que tomar cuidado para não se queimar, dattebayo.

-Ah... – Sakura novamente sentiu vontade de ouvir a história. – Me conta o resto enquanto tomamos café, ok?

-Ossu, dattebayo!

-He, he... – Ela sorriu corada. – E obrigada... – Ela não pôde esquecer os acontecimentos.

-De nada, dattebayo!

§ Lugar Misterioso §

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 28.

-Entendo... Eles realmente vieram.

-Certamente em busca do maldito que fez aquilo comigo. – Disse uma sombra com olhos de três fragmentos.

-De qualquer forma, irmão. Você só tem a terceira face do Rin'negan despertada, como pretende fazer algo contra ele? – Fala uma sombra com olhos vermelhos.

-Eu não farei nada por enquanto... Para isso tenho aliados distantes, Tenkai. – Repete o homem.

-Não mudará absolutamente nada... O poder dele está muito elevado. Se nem mesmo Jiraiya conseguiu lutar contra ele... Quem será o homem capaz de derrota-lo? – Agora disse uma mulher.

-Eu sei quem... – Disse novamente o homem com o Rin'negan. – E ele se chama Uzumaki Naruto.

-Mas... Uzumaki Naruto morrerá em breve. – Disse Tenkai. – Mesmo que ele lute com ele, talvez Naruto morra antes mesmo... Ou a Kyuubi tome todo o seu corpo.

-Ninguém sabe, mas há um jeito de escapar disso... Entretanto...

-Entretanto? – Disse a mulher.

-Sim... – Novamente o Rin'negan toma a fala. – Precisamos antes confirmar qual seu verdadeiro objetivo, Akane. – O homem olha para Tenkai. – Conto com você, Tenkai, para guia-los, mas não faça-o como amigo, finja-se de inimigo.

-Quer que eu brigue com os Ninja de Konoha? – Pergunta ele.

-Sim. – Fala o Rin'negan. – E quanto a você, Akane. Tenho uma tarefa especial...

-Sim.

Enquanto isso...

Pakkun corria com sua equipe de cães Ninja no rastro de um bando de criminosos coincidentes com o cheiro de Sai. E estava tão forte devido à alguns pedaços de roupas e outros acessórios jogados pelo chão... Eles chegaram até a fronteira do País do Fogo com o País da Água, uma cachoeira enorme caía sobre uma rocha, na qual o cheiro terminava.

-É aqui... Tá na hora de chamar o Kakashi. – Fala o cãozinho.

Um latido acorda Kakashi, mas Sasuke ainda dorme.

-Acorde, Sasuke. Está na hora de prosseguir com a missão.

-Estou com fome.

-Está tão idiota quanto o Naruto, arrume-se logo!

-Ossu.

O latido vinha de uma área concentrada em uma área baseada em cachoeiras e montanhas, o que significa terreno acidentado.

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 28.

Eles saltavam de árvore em árvore, rocha por rocha, passaram por várias cachoeiras... Até que, de repente, notam algo estranho.

-Kakashi... Essa galha. – Sasuke aponta. – Esse lugar... É o mesmo onde estávamos.

-Hum. Um Genjutsu de alto nível? Bem esperado de um criminoso Rank S.

-Sai está em algum lugar por aqui... – Ele faz o selo do tigre. – Kai!

O Genjutsu some, e a imagem ao seu lado se distorce, até que o cão Ninja Pakkun aparece em seguida.

-Kakashi... Sasuke? Que alívio. Está tudo bem com vocês! – Fala Pakkun.

-O que houve? Encontrou algo? – Pergunta Sasuke.

-Sim. – Pakkun fala interrompendo, mas continuando em seguida. – Há kunais com selos de Genjutsu por todas as partes. O interessante é que o chakra usado para criar o selo é diferente do chakra comum.

-Diferente? – Pergunta Kakashi.

-É chakra que tem cheiro... De sangue...

-Chakra com cheiro... De sangue...? – Sasuke pergunta.

-O mesmo tipo de chakra do Selo Amaldiçoado.

-Aquele que somente Orochimaru possui? – Pergunta Pakkun.

-E pensar que ele estaria nessa confusão toda. – Fala Kakashi. – Nós devemos mata-lo...

-Hum... Vamos entrar. Onde fica a entrada?

-É uma cachoeira aqui perto... Tomem cuidado!

-Obrigado, Pakkun. Seus serviços estão dispensados no momento. – Kakashi faz o selo e libera o cão. – (O que há por trás disso tudo?).

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 10.

Enquanto isso em um lugar secreto e escuro. Vários corpos jazem caídos, e três erguidos por correntes.

-Então, Sasori... Acho que esteve amolecendo com a idade, não? – Fala Orochimaru calmo. – Sua velocidade piorou.

-Já te falei que quero te matar?

-Hoje ainda não.

-Então fique sabendo: quero te matar. – Fala um ser estranho com a aparência de um caracol.

-Os pobrezinhos sangram como porcos. He, he, he... – Fala o homem pálido de cabelos lisos. – Intrigante!

-Você e sua sede nunca mudam... E o rato que infiltrou-se no nosso esconderijo?

-Eu não o matei. – Fala o homem.

-Ora, ora, Orochimaru... Também com dificuldades?

-Não me subestime, Sasori. – Ele fala intrigante como nunca. – O líder não ficaria satisfeito se soubesse do clima que temos aqui.

-E como eu não gosto de fazer ninguém esperar. Vamos logo, temos que matar o rato...

[OST off

Um garoto que aparenta 15 anos está sentado atrás de um murinho, ofegante e machucado...

-(Esses caras... Eles são monstros...).

Voltando a Konoha...

Naruto tinha que relembrar os lugares importantes para ele, e começando pelo topo da estrutura do Hokage. Ele é um senhor, quem considerava seu avô, passaram momentos ali... Momentos que o dava saudades e tristeza. Ele chegou perto e olhou para a face dele: Sandaime Hokage.

Sakura notando tal tristeza, se aproxima dele para ajuda-lo...

-Ele te amava. E você o amava. Ele sabia disto, e é isto que importa, né? – Pergunta ela, deixando os curtos cabelos rosas voarem pelo seu rosto.

-É mesmo, dattebayo. – Naruto deixou os olhos marejarem... Se lembrando de grandes momentos com o senhor...

_Ele insistia, queria porque queria aquilo..._

-_Há, há, há! Eu levei horas até programar uma boa cara... Tentei até os modelos de Hokage que eu pintei ontem, até que encontrei essa que eu fiz na cara do Yondaime! Há, há, há!_

-_Hum... – O velho olha para a cara do menino de 12 anos. – Tire de novo._

-_NEM PENSAR!_

-_... – O velho fecha os olhos e repete o mesmo. – Tire de novo._

-_Por quê?! Eu levei tempos até programar isto aqui!! Por que eu terei que retirar, dattebayo?!_

-_... – O velho o olha ainda mais severamente, e novamente repete. – Tire de novo._

-_Mas... Mas por quê?!_

-_Naruto, o seu registro ninja é um sério documento do qual você necessitará para armazenamento de dados importantes, e sua descrição teria que ser clara e objetiva, não idiota e patética como tal esta está sendo representada no documento. – Ele olha o documento e a foto, faz uma careta e se vira novamente para o jovem. – Olha isto aqui: "Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, não gosto de nada mais além de Miso Ramen e causar confusão", e ainda tem mais... Essa cara de palhaço aqui não é nem um pouco artística, é estupidamente estúpida._

-_Eh? – Naruto faz uma careta. – Veremos... __**Oiroke no Jutsu!**_

_Uma mulher gostosa e nua toma o lugar de Naruto, o que representa na realidade... Uma transformação idiota, resultando assim, numa tremenda técnica idiota!_

-_Por favor, Hokage-sama! – Ela faz um biquinho e uma voz sexy._

-_Ah?? – O Hokage viu a perfeição em sua frente... Tomou o tom avermelhado e caiu de sua cadeira... Não podia esconder o riso de satisfação. – Ah... Ah... He... He..._

-_Hum? – Naruto ficou pasmo com o que viu... Mas logo notou que o Hokage se recompôs, e pôs a mão na nuca com o sorriso. – Velhote... Como você é tarado!_

-_Hum... Oiroke no Jutsu. Você tem uma técnica devastadora em mãos... (Oiroke no Jutsu: Técnica Sensual)._

-_Há, há, há..._

E Naruto também não pôde esconder o riso...

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 19.

-Há, há, há! – Riu ele satisfeito.

-Hum? Naruto? – Sakura o viu rindo e abriu um pequeno sorriso. – O que foi?

-Desculpa, Sakura-chan. Só lembrei de algumas coisas, dattebayo.

-He, he, he... Tudo bem... Recordar é bom. – Ela sorriu. – (Já te contei que você tem um lindo sorriso?).

-Eu me pergunto o que acontecerá comigo, dattebayo...

-Em relação a quê? – Pergunta Sakura.

-Sobre o selo e tudo mais, dattebayo. Eu estou morrendo, sinto o coração ficando mais fraco a cada minuto... Você já sabe, não é, Sakura-chan?

-Naruto... – Ela abaixa a cabeça. – É, sei...

-Não se preocupe. – Naruto fala sorrindo. – "Quando tem a morte, foi porque esta lhe foi necessária!".

-Quem criou essa frase? – Pergunta Sakura desconfiada.

-Ninguém... Eu simplesmente falei porque quis, dattebayo!

Os dois riem por algum tempo.

-Eu não sei se conseguiria rir da morte como você, Naruto.

-A questão não é rir... É aceita-la, dattebayo.

-E todos os seus sonhos? E sobre o Hokage? – Pergunta ela.

-Eu já disse...

-Hã? – Ela sente um calor estranho ao ver a sua face segura...

-Eu nunca desistirei ou voltarei com a minha palavra! Esse é o meu jeito Ninja de ser, dattebayo!

Ela sorri por mais algum tempo... E do nada, sentiu vontade de abraça-lo... E sem ao menos saber o que estava fazendo, só sabia que seu corpo movia sozinho... E o abraçou.

-Naruto...

-Sakura... Chan...? – Naruto fica extremamente corado, mas não discute, quis ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

-Fique sabendo disso... Eu não quero que você morra. – Fala ela com um tom triste.

E ele retribui o abraço, mas logo se separam e continua uma pequena aventura por Konoha...

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 28.

Sai estava correndo em busca das informações que ele queria e pelas quais tinha passado tantos riscos. Ele sentia o chakra do inimigo cada vez mais estável e sua energia maligna se aproximando dele com a intenção de matar.

-Onde está...? – Pergunta ele sem desesperar... Era difícil mostrar emoção, mesmo depois de tantos anos, afinal, fora assim toda sua infância.

Ele sente uma energia diferente, abominável, ele a segue e vê um salão com decoração diferente. Uma porta grande com o kanji "Leste das Flores" bem destacado. Ele foi lentamente escondido nas trevas como um ninja faz. Pegou um pergaminho, desenhou aplicando seu chakra...

-**Ninpou: Choujuu Giga! **_**(Arte Ninja: Pintura das Grandes Feras)**_. – Um rato saiu do papel, moldado com chakra e tinta, indo em direção a porta e entrando lentamente. Ele fez vários mais desenhos. –**Kekkei Genkai: Tajuu Choujuu Giga! **_**(Herança Sangüínea: Produção das Grandes Feras)**_. – Milhares de morcegos, formigas, ratos moldados com chakra e tinta foram saindo do papel e se multiplicando, assim entrando pelas diversas rachaduras.

Sai tinha criado sua própria arte, e com o tempo, a desenvolveu tanto que seu chakra moldou uma forma diferente de natureza, tal como o Sharingan. Ele pode facilmente transformar qualquer objeto em vida usando o chakra. Mas o objeto não pode ser orgânico, pode ser somente uma rocha, por exemplo.

Essa é a sua Kekkei Genkai, e logo, seu clã poderá ser instituído.

-(Já posso ouvi-los... E... Vê-los!).

Dentro do salão tinha duas mãos em forma de plataformas gigantescas, duas tinham anéis, e nas outras tinham uns vultos... Sai ordena com que as formigas avancem, até que ele define as imagens como imagens holomórficas. Ele escuta algo interessante vindo da estranha criatura corcunda vista logo atrás...

-Então... O Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi está sob cuidados de Konoha. Inclusive da Ninja Médica estudante de Tsunade, Haruno Sakura.

-Tsunade... Tenho lembranças intrigantes. – Orochimaru lançava uma risada maléfica.

-He, he, he... Ainda bem que nós nos livramos do maldito Sarutobi. Ele estava nos causando muito peso. – Disse Sasori.

Sai estava no outro lado... E pensou...

-(Mas como...? Não foi o Nagato que...?). – Ele pelo menos conseguia ficar impressionado, e se sentiu feliz por não ter sido Nagato o assassino do Sarutobi, mas ele não sabia se controlar e sorriu.

Sasori e Orochimaru continuavam conversando.

-Mas e a sua luta com o Rin'negan?

-O líder cuidou disso... Aliás, ele está quase chegando. – Disse Orochimaru.

-Ele adora usar a forma daquele garoto... Como ele se chama, mesmo? Largado?

-Não seria "Nagato"? – Pergunta Orochimaru.

-Tanto faz. Sou bom em matar, não em decorar nomes. – Fala Sasori.

De repente, uma nova forma de chakra ia surgindo. Uma, duas, três... Oito. Formando ao todo dez pessoas com uma quantidade de chakra absurda, uma um tanto destacada, e outra, um tanto conhecida...

-(Nagato?). – Sai se pergunta ao sentir o chakra de seis cores vindo do Rin'negan.

As imagens iam tomando forma e os anéis foram surgindo nos dedos do pilar em mãos. O destaque estava no mindinho da mão esquerda, ele era o mesmo chakra de Nagato. Só que terrível.

-Como foi a caça ao Jinchuuriki? – Pergunta o tal usuário do Rin'negan.

-Foi intrigante. – Fala o emo do Orochimaru.

-Matamos muita gente. O grito delas era como música. – Falou Sasori com sua voz rouca.

-He, he, he. Queria ter participado, mas não posso esperar por isso agora, não é, Itachi-san? – Pergunta a maior massa de chakra vista por Sai.

-... – O homem com os olhos similares ao de Sasuke permaneceu calado.

Sai percebeu quem era a figura. O irmão mais velho de Itachi e o fugitivo do clã Uchiha, aquele que assumiu o controle dos Gedo e o novo líder de seu clã das trevas: Uchiha Itachi, agora, conhecido como Gedo Itachi.

-O chefe anda meio mal humorado. – Fala um homem de cabelos grandes e brancos, Sai percebeu seu chakra negro, ele era, provavelmente, um dos dois generais Gedo.

-Eu só quero o maldito Jinchuuriki... O qual ainda não achamos. – Um outro homem com a massa de chakra similar.

-Tobi gosta de batata. – Fala um cara com uma máscara, bastante idiota, mas com um chakra estranho nos olhos.

-E pensar que esse merdinha é meu parceiro. – Sai viu sua franja de emo e se conteu para não rir, ele tinha uma bolsa com uma argila misturada com chakra.

-Pein-sama... O que faremos com o selo? – Pergunta uma mulher... Bonita até. Tinha uns olhos perturbadores, e um chakra moderado... O qual se altera da forma que quiser, até do corpo.

-Por enquanto, deixaremos o Nekomata aqui. Vamos atrás do Ichibi no Shukaku... Essa missão eu solicito a Deidara e Tobi._(Nekomata: Gato Demônio)_. – Fala Pein.

-Hum... Parece que me sobrou a Sunagakure... Hum... – Falava o emo.

-Tobi é um bom garoto! – Falava o outro com uma barata na mão.

-Me fala que isso é um pesadelo... Hum... – Falou o emo desaparecendo em seguida, junto com o tal garoto idiota.

Todos iam sumindo, um por um, até sobrar apenas Pein e Konan.

-O que acha que aconteceu com o Nagato, Yahiko?

-Morto ele não está... Por enquanto, ficarei com sua forma até que ele apareça.

-Parece preocupado... – Falou a mulher.

-Sim. Alguém me preocupa.

-E quem seria? – Pergunta ela novamente.

-O Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha...

Sai se assustou ao ouvir aquilo... Ele realmente descobriu coisas pertubadoras, tais como o ataque na Sunagakure, a inocência de Nagato, e sua probabilidade de ele estar vivo. Agora precisava retornar... Mas ele escutou...

-E tenha certeza de que o nosso visitante não escape. Certo, Konan?

-Sim, senhor.

Sai sentiu o chakra explodir de dentro da sala e o fogo brotando, aquilo tudo iria explodir.

-Eu preciso sair! – Ele fez o selo. – **Kekkei Genkai: Katachi no Kawaru! **_**(Mudança de Forma)**_. – Um dos morcegos vinham e se transformou num gavião.

Ele montou no gavião gigante e foi em direção ao topo, mas as rochas caíram... E tudo ficou escuro.

Kakashi e Sasuke viram a explosão no fim da trilha, até que eles viram o que aconteceu... E ficaram preocupados.

-Sai! – Gritaram ambos em coro.

Eles foram rumo ao esconderijo, em busca de Sai.


	5. Entrando: Akatsuki!

**Personagens Principais: **Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Naori Tenkai.

**Vilões: **Akasuna no Sasori, Orochimaru, Deidara, Tobi.

**Personagens Secundários: **Nara Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Akimichi Ohatsu.

Sasuke e Kakashi olharam a destruição da caverna, e logo em seguida adentraram nos restos do esconderijo.

Merda! Onde ele está? – Pergunta Sasuke.

Hum... – Kakashi murmura. – Sei o que podemos fazer!

Sabe? – Pergunta Sasuke curioso. – (Só falta ele sentar e dizer "ler um bom livro enquanto o tempo passa").

Kakashi sentou, abriu um livro, e Sasuke já gritou furioso...

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 6.

Eu sabia! Você ia aprontar algo!

Calma... Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – Kakashi invoca os cães novamente.

Tão rápido? Ei... O que houve aqui? – Pergunta Pakkun curioso.

O esconderijo explodiu de repente... Precisamos da ajuda de vocês oito para encontrar os membros da Akatsuki e o Sai, que está sumido nessa caverna.

Já pensou na possibilidade de morte? – Pergunta o cão novamente.

Pensamos, mas é melhor do que nós gastarmos tempo procurando alguém e perder a valiosa informação sobre a Akatsuki, e também seria ruim não confirmar a morte de Sai. – Fala Sasuke.

Entendo. Nos separaremos, então. Até! – Fala Pakkun.

Os cães somem, então Sasuke nota Kakashi sentado com o livro na mão... Ele então pergunta:

O que você está fazendo?

Lendo um livro enquanto o tempo passa. – Fala Kakashi.

Quem é que tá mais idiota que o Naruto, mesmo?

Pouco me importa... Oh? "Junko disse para Takeru que o ama assim como..." – Kakashi lê o livro em voz alta.

Seria possível ao menos ler para você mesmo? Estou tentando dormir enquanto o tempo passa!

Desculpe. – Diz ele com a mão na nuca e com um singelo sorriso.

[OST off.

As coisas em Konoha não iam tão diferentes assim. Genin com missões de achar Tora, Chuunin procurando documentos feudais perdidos, Jounin matando Ninja invasores e traidores... Por aí vai os trabalhos da vila. Menos para seis Ninja...

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 3.

Então... Você largou a Temari e está com a Ino, dattebayo? – Pergunta Naruto.

É. Foi uma das escolhas mais problemáticas que eu tive que fazer na minha vida. – Fala Shikamaru seguindo de um bocejo.

Não é você quem está grávida! Primeiro é a fome descontrolada, depois a coluna doendo, a vontade de mijar e cagar toda hora e ainda por cima essa vontade de chorar e esmagar qualquer coisa que aparece na sua frente! – Grita Ino descontrolada.

Saco. Mais um motivo para eu achar as mulheres problemáticas. – Reclama Shikamaru.

Todo mundo ri um pouco, até que o gor... Digo, fofinho falou de boca cheia.

Ele ainda vai ter que fazer dois herdeiros, minha esposa é linda e ainda não é de nenhum clã! – Fala ele engolindo a comida.

Oh, Cho-cho... – Fala a gor... Digo... Moça ao lado dele.

Credo. Vocês só arranjam gordos naquele clã, dattebayo? – Pergunta Naruto.

Os olhos assassinos de Chouji e de Ohatsu encaravam Naruto, quando disseram ao mesmo instante:

Nós ouvimos a palavra "gordo"?

Ah! Não, não! Que isso, dattebayo! – Fala Naruto sorri para escapar da situação difícil... Uma boa coisa para Sai ler num livro.

Hum... Idiota... – Murmura Sakura, até que esta se lembra de algo. – Ah, Ino! Você não estava com o Sai?

Eu? Tá louca? – Pergunta ela retoricamente. – Ele ia procurar livros sobre como fazer sexo na biblioteca!

Todo mundo a olhou com uma gota... Shikamaru disse...

Está bem, Ino. Controle-se. – Disse Shikamaru.

Eu tô falando sério! Não quero homem que na hora do... [Censura... Fica lendo onde se coloca... [Censura... E depois quando nós dormimos dá um sorrisinho idiota dizendo que esqueceu tudo!

Você dormiu com ele? – Fala Shikamaru escondendo o ciúme.

Lógico que não! – Fala Ino vermelha de raiva. – Se eu disse tudo isso é porque eu não fui com a cara do sujeito! E se eu não fui com a cara do sujeito, eu não durmo com ele! E você deveria estar me perguntando isso, Shikamaru? Idiota!

Isso é problemático... – Reclama ele.

Há... Ei, Shikamaru? – Pergunta Naruto.

O que foi?

Você e a Ino são de clãs separados, certo?

Sim. E daí?

Tem como um clã se "misturar" assim, dattebayo?

Não é se misturar, Naruto... É se afiliar. – Fala Shikamaru.

Espera aí... Essa nem eu entendi. – Fala Sakura.

Ai, ai... Um clã tem a herança de pai para filho, não de marido para mulher. – Fala Shikamaru.

Ah! Então quer dizer que o filho que puxar o lado do clã Nara fica no clã Nara... E o que puxar o clã Yamanaka fica no mesmo, dattebayo!

Tá legal. Quem é você e o que fez com o Naruto? – Pergunta Shikamaru.

Errr... Sou eu mesmo, dattebayo.

Hum. Então tá legal... Mas isso ainda é problemático. – Fala Shikamaru bocejando. – Vamos logo, Ino. Daqui a pouco minha mãe tá chamando para fazer o **Kagemane no Jutsu** _(Técnica de Possessão de Sombra)_ em você de novo.

Ah, não! Ela não vai me cobrir com sombra de novo!

O que tem a ver isso tudo, dattebayo? – Pergunta Naruto.

Nada. É que minha mãe quer dois Nara. – Fala Shikamaru. – Mas acho isso problemático.

Todos olham os dois se afastarem e Ino dando socos e porradas em Shikamaru e esse só reclamando, até que se lembraram de alguém, e Chouji mirou os dois com um sorriso malicioso.

O que foi, Chouji?

Hum, hum, hum... – Chouji dá risinhos baixos. – Quer dizer que os opostos realmente se atraem.

Hã? – Pergunta Sakura.

Veja só: Ino é loura, e Shikamaru é moreno; Ino é louca, Shikamaru é sério; Ino é burra, Shikamaru é inteligente; Ino adora se mover, Shikamaru gosta de ficar parado... – Analisa Chouji.

E o que tem isso, dattebayo?

A descrição cabe perfeitamente como... Ino é semelhante à Naruto, e Shikamaru à Sakura! – Chouji começa a rir, seguido de sua esposa.

Você está nos comparando ao Shikamaru e a Ino... Mas o que tem de... Espera aí!

Sakura viu o olhar e riso maliciosos de Chouji, e então concluiu que...

Você está nos comparando como casal! – Grita Sakura.

(Casal? He, he, he... Nunca tinha pensado nisso, dattebayo). – Pensa Naruto.

Há, há, há! – Chouji ria, e ria mesmo. – Desculpe, Sakura e Naruto. Mas foi muito engraçado!

Eh... Isso parece terapia. – Disse Sakura nervosa.

Terapia? A Ohatsu-chan sabe uma ótima terapia! – Fala Chouji.

Sério? – Então Naruto entra no meio. – Eu quero faze-la, dattebayo!

Certo. Vamos fazer a terapia... – Disse a mulher. – Qual o seu maior medo?

Caspa. – Chouji balança os cabelos e vira a cara meio desconfortável.

Você é grato por...

Ser solteiro, dattebayo. – Chouji começa a ficar meio nervoso.

Quando perco o controle, temo que... – Continua a análise.

Vá acordar usando uma roupa dessa. – O riso era inevitável!

Filho de uma... – Chouji levanta num gesto brusco, mas ao notar o que ia dizer, e percebendo o sorriso de Naruto... Controlou-se. –... Pura filha de Konoha. – Fala ele, mudando a palavra da frase anterior.

Mandou bem, Naruto! – Riu Sakura, fazendo o sinal antigo de toque de Sasuke e Naruto.

He, he, he! Viu só? – Ele choca sua mão com a de Sakura. – Perdeu, dattebayo!

Hum... Eu tenho que ir. Foi um prazer, Naruto! – Fala Chouji sorrindo.

Sem problemas! O prazer é meu, dattebayo! – Ele sorri junto.

Até a próxima, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san! – Cumprimenta a esposa, e os dois vão juntos.

Naruto e Sakura saem, e eles param, ambos sabendo o que queriam fazer...

Gargalharam. Gargalharam como nunca na vida! Riram até a barriga doer, e depois falaram juntos...

Aquela mulher foi a mais feia que eu vi em toda a minha vida!

E continuaram a rir... Feito dois... Amigos!

Enquanto isso... No esconderijo destruído...

Kakashi lia e ria com as piadas do Icha Tactics, ele lia, sorria, ficava babando no livro... A história... Os detalhes...

Oi, Kakashi!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Kakashi levou um susto. Foi lá em cima e voltou. – Não precisava disso!

Hum... Chegou a hora. Encontramos o faro de Sai, mas ele está com uma presença perigosa, e com um chakra anormal! – Fala o cão.

Entendido. – Kakashi olhou para Sasuke dormindo com uma cara maliciosa.

A floresta estava parada por uns instantes... Até que...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – O grito funciona como eco, e o corvo lá em cima...

Aho, Aho! – _Aho em japonês é mais como um ataque a pessoa, já que a pronúncia lembra a palavra "Baka", que significa idiota, bobo, imbecil... Aho é a onomatopéia do corvo._

Sasuke olhou para Kakashi com uma cara furiosa!

[Naruto OST I: Naruto's Daily Life.

Seu idiota! Por que fez isso!

Era uma brincadeira. – Disse Kakashi.

Desde quando enfiar uma kunai no meu... _Aho, Aho... _É uma brincadeira! Isso poderia ter me matado! – Fala Sasuke.

Mas a kunai não entrou toda no seu... _Aho, Aho... _Então... Do que reclamar? – Fala Kakashi.

Ah... Encontrou o Sai?

Encontrei. Vamos logo. – Fala Kakashi.

Ossu... – Fala Sasuke sem empolgação. – Sabe onde ele está.

Sei. – Kakashi faz o selo, o que desfez a invocação dos cães Ninja.

Então vamos logo! – Fala Sasuke.

Jovens... Sempre mal humorados... – Kakashi salta de sua rocha para a companhia de Sasuke. – Vamos.

Os dois saltam para o encontro de Sai.

Eles corriam desesperados em busca do amigo, estavam ofegantes... De repente ouviram algo...

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 28.

Não passarão por aqui. – Disse o homem com armadura vermelha tranqüilo.

Mas... Quem é você? – Pergunta Sasuke.

Sou Naori Tenkai. É um prazer conhece-los, Ninja de Konoha. – Disse o rapaz ainda sem empolgação.

Naori? – Pergunta Kakashi. – Esse sobrenome...

Não é um simples sobrenome, Copy Ninja Kakashi. – Fala Tenkai. – É a minha marca registrada.

Um clã... Você pertence a um clã? – Fala Sasuke. – O que significa isso? Esse nome é o mesmo de Naori Nagato!

Nagato? – Pergunta Tenkai. – Por alguma razão sei que você conhece Nagato. Mas ele não tem nada a ver com a minha busca. – Ele olha frio agora. – Minha busca envolve Naori Yahiko.

Como? – Pergunta Kakashi. – Que papo é esse? Que clã é esse?

Clã Naori. O clã dos seis caminhos, o clã que dominará o mundo com o Rin'negan... Essa foi a frase de Yahiko quando invocou a Kyuubi há vinte anos atrás para destruir Konohagakure.

Kyuubi... – Sasuke sente um arrepio na espinha, e logo a imagem de Naruto lhe vem a memória. – Seja lá quem você for... Explique-se! Quem é Yahiko, e qual a sua conexão com o Nagato!

Yahiko é o líder da chamada Akatsuki. Agora sobre o nome de Pein, ele deseja dominar o mundo usando o sétimo Rin'negan.

Sétimo Rin'negan? – Kakashi sabia do Rin'negan de Nagato, e da sua história com ele... Mas nunca soube de um sétimo fragmento. – Mas o Rin'negan tem apenas seis fragmentos!

Você pensa assim... – Tenkai fecha os olhos, e lentamente os abre, exibindo os olhos de seis cores diferentes. – O arco-íris tem sete cores. No dia em que aparece o arco-íris, a criança destinada, matando a sua linhagem, consegue o controle sobre o mundo. Esse é o sétimo caminho do Rin'negan.

Kakashi e Sasuke tremiam diante dos olhos do homem, os olhos exaltavam dor e poder... Eles então ficaram sérios e perguntaram...

Você viu um homem de Konoha por aqui?

Hum... – Tenkai olha firme para eles. – (Nagato tinha razão... Eles são conectados ao membro da Família Principal, Namikaze Minato).

... – Kakashi e Sasuke esperavam por uma resposta.

Se quiserem alguma resposta de mim... Lutem para consegui-la!

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 9.

É só isso, Uchiha Sasuke? – Tenkai dá um chute em Sasuke, e ele sai voando longe.

(Aplicando chakra nos pés para me fazer voar assim? E não é só isso... Um chakra diferente... Colorido?). – Sasuke colide com a rocha ao lado de Kakashi. – Que cara! Ugh...

Sasuke! – Kakashi viu a situação, e olhou para o homem com o Sharingan exposto. – Você não é peso mole...

Então está pronto, Copy Ninja?

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! **_**(Elemento Água: Técnica do Dragão Aquático)**_. – O dragão vai em direção Tenkai.

Hum... **Rin'negan!** – O olho brilha, e logo os selos nem foram executados e o dragão mudou de direção para ir rumo a Kakashi.

O quê? – Kakashi é atingido pelo dragão. – (Ele reverteu a minha técnica?).

E pensar que vocês são apenas isso... Hum... – Ele faz um selo diferente. – **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** – Ele sopra a enorme bola de fogo em ambos.

Antes que pudesse perceber, havia dois troncos de madeira no lugar de ambos.

Kawarimi no Jutsu? _(Técnica de Substituição)._ – Ele olha para trás e vê Sasuke com um olho diferente. – Que olhos são esses?

Hum... – Sasuke olha fundo no Rin'negan. – Eu tenho um doujutsu à sua altura, Tenkai-san _(Técnica Ocular_). – Sasuke fez o selo e... – **Mangekyou Sharingan!**

Foi o suficiente para as esferas se unirem e formarem uma espécie de shuriken em ambos seus olhos.

Entendo... Como prodígio do clã Uchiha é esperado tal desenvolvimento... – Tenkai fala ainda parado. – Eu provavelmente seria pego num Genjutsu de alto nível como a Tsukiyami se ficasse aqui, mesmo com o Rin'negan. – Ele aponta para uma caverna atrás dele. – É ali... Mas antes, só mais uma coisa a dizer...

Hum[OST off. O que foi? – Pergunta Sasuke.

Aqui atrás está o seu amigo. E... Mesmo com esse seu **Mangekyou Sharingan**, seu poder não supera o de Itachi...

Hum... – Sasuke começa a ficar nervoso.

Com o poder dos Gedo... Itachi só não chega a ser mais forte que o Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha... Até! – Ele some, sem dar mais nenhuma informação.

Sasuke abaixa a cabeça. Sempre tivera um pouco de inveja com o desenvolvimento do amigo nos últimos anos... Com 15 anos, Naruto já tinha superado Kakashi e liderado sua própria equipe. E ele? Lutando e caçando Itachi.

Sasuke... – Kakashi ia falar algo, mas desistiu quando Sasuke ergueu a face novamente.

Por mais que sentisse inveja... O admirava. Assim como Naruto também o admirava.

O Sai deve estar lá. De alguma forma pude detecta-lo com o meu Sharingan. – Fala Sasuke.

Entendo. Devemos reportar isso logo... – Kakashi não podia mais fazer invocações, estava exausto. – Mas... Não temos como avisar... Estou exausto.

Não se preocupe. – Sasuke fez um selo... E... – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Um clone apareceu, ambos deram o sinal, e o clone desapareceu em meio à mata.

Boa técnica... Bem pensado. – Kakashi sorriu.

Aprendi com o Naruto. – Sasuke continuou andando.

Ah... – Disse Kakashi com uma gota e uma careta.

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 8.

Encontramos... – Disse Sasuke aliviado.

Foi difícil. Mas, sim... – Kakashi deu um suspiro. – Logos os reforços chegam... E estaremos bem no fim de tudo...

Kakashi? – Chama Sasuke.

Eu?

Aquele Tenkai... Tem algo esquisito com ele. Ele poderia ter acabado com a gente. Mas ele não o fez... E ainda nos indicou onde estava Sai. – Sasuke olhou para o céu. – Acho que ele está do nosso lado.

Não é só isso... Se ele conhece Nagato, é porque ele é um membro de sua família. Ainda confirmamos o Rin'negan...

Sim... – Sasuke olha um pouco mais profundamente, deixando os raios solares atingirem sua face. – (Será que Nagato está vivo?).

Disse ele, e o corpo desacordado de Sai estava ao lado deles... Agora, sim... Missão cumprida!

[OST off.

A falta de informação estava deixando ambos preocupados... Era o dia do fim de sua "missão". Mas a preocupação com Sasuke e Kakashi estava deixando ainda mais preocupada.

O que aconteceu com eles?

Eles acabaram de encontrar o Sai. – Fala Naruto sorrindo. – Vamos lá no escritório da Baa-chan!

Hã? Como você pode saber? – Pergunta Sakura intrigada.

Eu fui lá, oras...

Mas você não acabou de acordar! – Pergunta Sakura assustada.

Fui lá correndo, dattebayo.

(Ele me assusta). – Sakura pensa corada. – Vamos logo!

Ela o segura e sai correndo, ele continuava gritando e perguntando se ela queria tomar o café da manhã... Ela não respondia nada e só continuava correndo.

Ao chegar no escritório de Tsunade, elas vêem o Sasuke parado.

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 16.

Sasuke-kun! – Fala Sakura.

Sakura? – Pergunta Sasuke. – Naruto? Que bom que chegaram!

Onde está o Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo?

Eu sou só um Kage Bunshin... Eu e o Kakashi estamos praticamente sem chakra, vim pedir reforços. – Fala Sasuke. – Acho que o mais conveniente seria mandar os dois.

Bem... O resgate foi um sucesso! Sai foi salvo! – Fala Tsunade autiva.

Que bom, dattebayo! – Fala Naruto. – Baa-chan... Nós iremos ver o Sai!

Hum... – Tsunade analisa a situação. – Bem...

Por favor, mestra! – Pede Sakura.

Tudo bem. Vocês serão enviados como suporte. E Sakura... Trate de curar Kakashi, Sasuke e Sai, e retornem o mais rápido possível! – Grita Tsunade.

Sim, senhora! – Fala Sakura.

Vamos, então... – Fala Sasuke, mas ele sente algo estranho... – Droga... Não poderei indicar o caminho... O meu chakra está no fim. Nos encontraremos na borda central de Konoha e Ame... A cabana vai estar aberta e um Genjutsu será ativado mostrando a localização correta.

Mas como o Sasuke-kun verdadeiro vai saber desses detalhes? – Pergunta Sakura.

É uma das habilidades do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. O que o Kage Bunshin aprende, o verdadeiro recebe a informação e a assimila. Não demoraremos menos de um dia para chegar lá... Até lá Sasuke já vai ter se recuperado e mudado para lá, dattebayo. – Fala Naruto.

Legal. – Fala Sakura. – Nós vamos nos preparar!

E Sakura... Sua missão Rank S foi um sucesso! Parabéns! – Tsunade disse zombando Naruto.

Ossu! – Disse ela.

Mulheres, dattebayo...

Naruto reclamava com uma careta...

[OST off.

[Naruto Shippuuden OST: Faixa 10.

Duas pessoas de manto negro com nuvens vermelhas aproximavam-se da borda de Konoha. Uma saía dançando e saltando, a outra ia desfilando...

Então... Nós teremos que cuidar do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, certo? O lendário Relâmpago Dourado, Uzumaki Naruto, hum... – Fala o vulto louro e sério. – Isso será divertido, hum...

Ei, Deidara-san? Quer brincar de pega-pega? – Pergunta o bobo, saltitando.

Eh, Tobi... Nós ainda nos ferramos nesse emprego, hum... Bem... Vamos fazer as coisas de um jeito certo. He, he, he... Hum... – A pessoa segue rindo.


End file.
